Change Your Mind
by brandonlov
Summary: His eyes shone in the light, the gray and blue mixing together like an angry ocean before a storm. I felt the blood on my face, giving away the blush that was slowly forming as he approached the table.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you to my beta, blueskyshymoon-olgameisterfunk, for her outstanding ability to catch my many mistakes.

(_Edited December 19, 2009_)

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

The snow covered the ground, giving the image of endless winter. The lake was frozen, the ice shining with the glimmering rays of the distant sun. It was dead quiet, just like I liked it. I craved for this time in the morning; when no one would bother me with inane questions or personal problems. The pristine time where I could breathe in the crisp air, and fill my lungs with the fresh scent that the pine trees released.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wetness of the snow as the tiny particles touched my face. The blanket that I had brought with me to fend off the cold was proving to be useless, but it didn't matter. The sun was slowly starting to rise, warming my freezing body for a moment, before the wind rushed past and had me shivering again.

Without opening my eyes, I started to walk toward the tiny house that was home. Hogwarts had been the first place where I felt like I could be myself and call it "home," but when I first saw the small house with blue shutters and the rose garden, my heart had soared at the sight of it. It was perfect, and I had to had it. With its well kept kitchen and spacious master bedroom, it was a sight to behold.

"Hermione!"

The loud voice to my right was unexpected, yet welcomed. I hadn't seen Harry in over a month, his Auror duties constantly taking him away from the lives of those close to him. He and Ron worked as partners, therefore leaving me feeling lonely and melancholy at times. It's not that I was dependent on them, but I didn't have other friends that I trusted with my entire life.

Harry grabbed me from the waist and twirled me around before setting my feet on the ground and giving me a tight hug. I felt safe in his arms; the muscles and hard skin felt familiar, secure. I pecked his cheek before disentangling my body from his and grabbing his hand to lead him into the house.

"How have you been Hermione?" His voice held an air of excitement. Concerning what, I didn't know.

"Oh, you know the usual. Work, eat, more work." I smiled warmly at his rolling eyes.

"That's all you do Hermione. You should do something fun once in a while! You know, let yourself go from all the stress in your life."

"But I do have fun! Work is fun."

"Sitting behind a desk and looking over papers is not considered mind-blowing, in my book."

Although it seemed to be a logical decision, I had not taken up a position as an Auror. Harry had often asked me why, but to me, it just didn't feel right. On the other hand, I loved my place at the Ministry. I was head of the Department of Muggle Relations, and was helping the entire magical world by reaching out and opening up the eyes of those unaware of how Muggles really functioned. After all, who was better suited to the job than me, a muggle-born, raised in a muggle environment when growing up.

"Well, I say otherwise. But tell me, how is Ginny?"

Ginny and Harry had married a couple months ago. The wedding was held at the Burrow, with the entire Weasley family looking dashing in their black tuxedos. Poor Ginny had been a wreck, getting worked up a few hours before walking out to the altar.

"_But what if he realizes I'm not the one for him? What if halfway through the ceremony he spies a really exotic and beautiful woman sitting among the guests and decides to run off with her? I can't do this! I cannot do this, Hermione," Ginny sniffled through her well used handkerchief._

"_Look at me Ginny." I patted Ginny's hair soothingly. "Harry is not going to doubt his feelings for you. He loves you, and you know it! You know that he will not run off with somebody else, nor will he ever think of anyone but you. You are intelligent, brave, kind, and beautiful. And that is why Harry loves you."_

_I wiped the tears from Ginny's face before hugging the girl one last time._

"_Now, are you ready to get married, or as your Maid of Honor, am I going to have to call it off? Because you know I will."_

"_No, I'm ready."_

Harry sat down on the sofa; his face had a smirk plastered on it. He looked a bit goofy with the expression, but I decided not to mention it.

"Well? How is Ginny?" I asked again, getting a tad bit impatient.

"She's pregnant." His voice rang out and echoed in the small living room. "We found out yesterday, and that is why I came. I had to tell you before I could tell anyone else."

I was speechless. Ginny was pregnant. My best friend was going to be a father. This was great news, yet all I could think of was how alone I was. All I could think of was how everyone in their life was moving away from me, becoming extremely happy in their new lives. Everyone. Even Ron had moved on after I broke up with him and was currently happily dating Pansy Parkinson. I would have never thought Ron and Pansy would hit it off, yet there was love written all over their faces.

_Molly had invited me to the Burrow for Sunday lunch, and I had accepted without a second thought. It had been a few weeks since I had seen all of the Weasley family together and I couldn't wait to catch up and hear all of the wild stories George and Fred had to offer. I rang the doorbell, all the while fixing my clothes._

"_Hermione, you're finally here! I can't wait for you meet Ron's new girlfriend. She is just the biggest dear!" Molly whispered excitedly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the house._

_I smiled, glad that Ron had been able to move on. I had been worried that he was going to take it hard, but ended up proving that he had matured when he calmly stated that he understood. After all, we had been drifting apart for some time._

_We entered the dining room, and was I fully expecting to see Hannah Abbot or Luna seated next to Ron, but was faced with the back of a brunette's head. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who the girl was until I heard the distinct voice of Pansy Parkinson._

"_Ron, stop it," came the giggling response of Pansy, after Ron had started to trail kisses all over her face. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. I had thought that it wouldn't affect her, but her flaming cheeks said otherwise._

"_Hermione, you finally came." I turned my head to see George's smiling face, his identical brother standing up to give me a hug. I laughed as George joined in, effectively squeezing the life out of me._

_The clearing of someone's throat caused the twins to move to the side. "Hermione, I'm sure you already know her, but let me introduce you to Pansy. My girlfriend."_

_I forced a smile before facing the brunette. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."_

"_Likewise." Her voice had a sweet undertone to it. "I know Ron is very fond of you, and I simply had to meet you. Well, get to know you, for a better term."_

_Lunch was eaten in a comfortable atmosphere, with me constantly being prodded with questions of how things were going in my personal life. I would not have minded any other day, but I was too focused on the way Ron was holding Pansy's hand, or the way Pansy would run her fingers through Ron's hair. It was a bit unsettling, watching the way they cared for each other. Not because I still had feelings for him, but because I suddenly felt like I was intruding by just sitting across from them. They clearly cared for each other, and I couldn't help but feel happy for Ron. He deserved to have someone that loved him, and the thought made me smile._

I was alone, with no one to look forward to waking up in the morning for. I had no one and wondered if I ever would.

"Oh Harry, that is just the best news. I'm so happy for you," I said sincerely.

"Thank you, I still can't believe it myself. I'm going to be a dad." Harry stood up from the sofa and started walking towards the white kitchen. "Do you have something to drink? I'm parched."

"Yeah, just open the fridge. There should be something in there," I said following him. It surprised me how, even at six in the morning, Harry always managed to raid my fridge due to his unstoppable hunger.

"So, there is also another reason why I came here."

"Other than to empty the contents of my kitchen?" I snickered when he glowered at me.

"Yes, other than that." Harry leaned against the counter, getting comfortable. "I got an invitation last night from Malfoy."

"Malfoy? For what?"

I hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since the end of the war. Our paths hadn't crossed, even though he worked for the Ministry as well. On the other hand, Harry constantly saw Malfoy since their position in the same department sometimes caused them to work as partners.

"Well, he invited me to the annual Christmas party that is always hosted at Malfoy Manor."

"Really, then why are you telling me? I thought he had invited you for the past four years too."

"Yes, he has. But, the difference is that this time, I want you come with me."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why do you want me to go with you?"

"Blimey, Hermione. I just told you that you never have any fun. You never go out! So, I decided that I should get you out of the house."

"But, what about Ginny? Isn't the invitation for only you and a guest? Not to bring the whole bloody family and friends."

I exhaled a deep breath, running my hands through the wild curls that hung over my shoulders. I didn't feel like telling Harry that I was afraid of what they might say about me once I stepped into Malfoy Manor. I still felt that even though the war was over, blood was still an issue for those like the Malfoys. I didn't want to relieve the times when I was called a Mudblood; just thinking about it made my skin crawl.

"I already told Ginny that I wanted you to accompany me, and she agrees with me. I know how stubborn you can be, but I'm not taking no for an answer."

I mulled over my options.

I could go to the party and maybe have a bit of a good time. Who knows whom I might see and meet there? Or, I could say no and hurt Harry's feelings, but avoid the possibility of getting humiliated. I looked at the expression on Harry's face and could only think of one answer.

"Fine, I'll go." Harry smiled before taking a bite out of the sandwich he had just made. "But, if I'm not having a stupendous time, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, sure. As long as you hold out to your end of the deal." I shot him a glare, to which he raised his hands to signal his surrender. "I have to go, but owl me when you want me to pick you up."

I nodded my head, walking with him to the front door. "Oh, and the party is tonight."

He Apparated before I could hit him with my shoe.

Tonight? How was I supposed to get ready for the event? I figured I at least had the weekend to go shopping for an appropriate outfit before I had to worry about attending. But it was tonight!

My day just had a _great_ start.

* * *

I swept my hair up in a loose bun, drawing the eye to my slender neck. After panicking for a few minutes before going to work, I determined that I deserved some time off and decided that I could leave work a few hours early to go find a dress. It had been hard to find something, considering that it was a few days until Christmas and the stores were packed with customers who were doing some last minute shopping.

I placed my pearls around my neck, admitting that even though I never wore them, they made a very nice attribute to my outfit. I had chosen a black dress that reached up to my calves, the material soft and silky to the touch. It fit my figure well, not too tight but not too loose either.

I checked my watch, realizing I only had a few minutes before Harry showed up at my door. I deemed my appearance presentable, and therefore decided to wait in the living room; Harry always seemed to be early and I didn't want him to have wait for me.

I felt my wards being trespassed and smiled; maybe I would have a good time tonight.

* * *

We Apparated outside of Malfoy Manor, my eyes taking in the splendor of the house. It was extremely large, with a million flowers surrounding the front lawn. The angelic light shining through the windows made it seemed unreal, like a fairytale.

The doors opened up to let us in, a house elf taking our coats before we could advance further into the house.

"Thank you." My voice reached the elf's ears, receiving a wary look from the creature.

The main room was filled with people- their eyes felt like they were sizing me up, the feeling lasting until they turned away. I felt my breath leave me; I hadn't noticed I was holding it in.

"Come on, Hermione, I see Blaise sitting over there by himself. Let's go sit with him."

I spotted the wizard with the olive complexion and smiled. Blaise Zabini always managed to make me laugh when I talked to him, which was always welcomed, taking into account I wasn't in the best of moods lately.

"Hey there, Potter. And who do we have here, but the lovely Ms. Granger."

He took my hand and lightly kissed it. I blushed, feeling silly, since he always greeted me the same way. He smiled his dashing smile before standing up to pull out the chair for me. He had always been a gentleman, and I was grateful that his charming ways always made me feel special.

"So how are things at the Ministry? Potter tells me they can barely get you out of the office."

I smiled, before glaring at Harry. "Things are going very well, thank you for asking. Although things have been slow due to the holidays."

"Yes, well that is expected." Blaise ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair and offered another smile. "How are things with your love life? Remember that my offer still stands about knowing somebody who would be perfect for you."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I slapped his shoulder playfully. Blaise had offered to find someone for me when I broke up with Ron five months ago, saying that it wouldn't do good to have me single. Every time that I happened to meet with him, he repeated that he knew someone who might be interested in me. I knew he was playing around, but maybe one day I might take up his offer.

I was about to reply with a witty remark when I felt something hug my legs. Startled, I jumped before looking down. Blond hair and mercurial grey eyes looked up at me, a sheepish grin in place. The child could not have been more than five, and I couldn't fathom what he was doing clinging to my legs as if his life depended on it.

"Hello there. What are you doing down there?"

The blond boy only seemed to hold on tighter to my legs, making them a bit numb. I looked at Harry and Blaise before motioning down.

"Hey there, buddy. Why don't you come out of the table? We won't bite," Harry said, fighting back a laugh at the way the child only shook his head and nuzzled my legs.

The day had been hard enough without a child being difficult about disentangling its body from mine. I had never really dealt with small children; I didn't think they liked me much. I sighed before touching the head of the blond child, running my fingers through the soft hair. I felt his body relax, and looked down to see him staring at me.

"Would it be too hard to tell me what the problem is?" I tried my best for my voice to sound tranquil, something that could maybe calm down the child.

The blond hair was swept out of his face by his tiny hands before he stood up from his crouching position. He kept looking at me, as if he had found something that had been lost, and it made me feel a bit odd. No one had ever looked at me that way, especially not a mere child. He stuck out his hand in mid-air, still looking at me intensely. I smiled, understanding that he wanted me to shake his hand. When I touched him my hand seemed to swallow his, and it gave me an unwanted pang in my chest.

"Hello, my name is Adrian." He took back his hand, still looking at me. It surprised me how well mannered he was, and I wondered who his parents were.

"Hello Adrian, I'm Hermione." His mouth moved to sound out the name, frowning. "Now, can you tell me what you were doing under the table? I promise I won't get mad."

The blond child finally stopped his staring to turn his head and look around the ballroom. He nodded his head, signaling his compliance to my question. "I was hiding from the evil lady."

His serious remark caused Harry and Blaise to snicker. I sent a deadly glare to both of them- they shut up instantly.

"And who is this evil lady Adrian? Do I know her?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders before motioning for me to get close to whisper the name. His breath smelled like sweets and it tickled my ear. "Daphne Greengrass."

I held in the urge to roll my eyes. _Daphne Greengras_s. I hadn't heard that name in years.

"Oh, she is an evil lady, Adrian." He nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"Can I stay with you?"

The question caught me off guard. I hadn't expected for the child to want to stay in my presence. What harm could it do if he stayed? I couldn't think of anything so I nodded my head.

"But what about your parents. Don't you think they would mind if you are with me?" Adrian shook his head.

"No, my dad wouldn't mind." He smiled before sitting down next to me in the vacant chair.

I learned that Adrian was four, but soon to be five in a couple of months. He was surprisingly well mannered, saying "thank you" when I gave him a plate to eat, and even offering to dance with me. It was charming, the way he seemed to go out of his way to impress me, and it was working.

"You are a very good dancer, Adrian!" I couldn't help but laugh when a slow dance began and he hugged my legs before starting to sway side to side.

"My grandma Cissa tells me the same thing."

"Well, your grandma must be very smart," I said with a giggle.

I hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was as if all my worries were gone, and all that was left was pure enjoyment. I hadn't gone out of my house just to have a little "me" time in months. It was gratifying, forgetting about work and all the problems that were attached to it.

"Do you want to go rest for a bit? Your outstanding dancing has left me parched."

I ran my hands through his hair, an action that was becoming a habit in the past couple of hours. He nodded his head and took my hand before leading me to the table. We sat down and I fell into an easy talk with Blaise, all the while keeping an eye on Adrian.

"Adrian! There you are." The shaky voice had me turn my head to left, the blond man who was none other than Draco Malfoy, coming into focus.

I gasped inaudibly. Malfoy had changed in the six years that I hadn't seen him. The once sharp features that made up his face had softened and made him very, as much as I hated to admit it, handsome. Too handsome, maybe even considered beautiful to some. His eyes shone in the light, the gray and blue mixing together like an angry ocean before a storm. Even though he had a suit on, I could tell that underneath, a well-toned and slightly muscular body was hidden. I felt the blood on my face, giving away the blush that was slowly forming as he approached the table.

"Daddy!"

Adrian jumped out of his seat and covered the few feet left between him and Malfoy to hug his legs. Malfoy's face relaxed from the slightly wary expression he held, into the blank air that I associated him with. The elder Malfoy fixed his eyes on the table before coming to meet my gaze. I felt a slight jolt when our eyes connected, further darkening the blush on my cheeks.

Draco Malfoy was the father of Adrian. The world was a _tiny_ place.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Thanks go in order to my beta, blueskyshymoon-olgameisterfunk. Thank you for being patient with my writing. I cannot ask for anyone better since you are totally awesome. (And in the words of Barney Stinson, aka Neil Patrick Harris, you are "de- wait for it- lightful. Delightful"… Yeah, I'm obsessed with _How I Met Your Mother_.)

(_Edited December 22, 2009_)

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I hated these kinds of events. The incessant need for socialization and analyzing new information had me wanting to walk out of the party. My mother didn't help any, always managing to drag me to her annual hosted parties that consisted of me trying to tune out the voices of narcissistic and arrogant human beings.

"I hear that Malfoy Inc. has increased its profits by a thirty percent gross. Tell me, how do you does your father do it?"

The pudgy man clapped a hand to my shoulder, causing me to cringe inwardly. The party had been alive for a few hours, but it was slowly winding down, and the guests were starting to leave. I grimaced slightly, wanting to take Adrian to our flat.

My eyes perused the room, trying to find Adrian but found nothing. I left him with Daphne, but she had left an hour ago, I suddenly recalled. I felt the color drain from my face, my mouth pursing at my stupidity.

"I'm sorry, but I see that another guest is calling me. It was a pleasure."

I had barely walked a few steps before I saw the unmistakable platinum blond hair of Adrian. He was sitting in a chair, his small body turned towards a female that was next to him. From where I was standing, I couldn't tell who the brunette was, but I _could_ tell that Adrian was enjoying being next to her. His face held a smile, one that wasn't present day to day. I felt slightly jealous.

How could a mere stranger capture the attention of my son, while I tried my best everyday to get him to open up to me? I knew that the change in my work hours had affected our bond, and I only had weekends to try and seize the time that was lost, but I knew that that wasn't enough. I could tell that Adrian was slipping away, and I couldn't stand it.

"Adrian! There you are."

I hurried my steps as Adrian turned to look at me. For the first occasion in a long time, my son's gaze of happiness was directed towards me too. It made me think there was still hope left to regain the trust of my son.

"Daddy!"

The small body ran towards me and collided with my legs, stopping me in my hurried tracks. It was strange; Adrian hadn't hugged me for the longest time. Suddenly my legs were becoming numb from the embrace. I felt my face relax, an unconscious act. I looked towards the table, wanting to know who had managed to capture my son's attention. My eyes met with the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger, a blush covering her face. I felt my hand being pulled.

"Come on, Dad. I want you to meet my new friend!"

Hermione Granger had managed to befriend my son, how odd. But strangely enough, I didn't oppose to the idea. The hand pulling me let me go in order to run to the brunette sitting next to Potter and my best friend. Blaise had a loose smile on his face, as always, but there was a slight glint in his eye.

"How are you doing, Draco?" The deep voice of Potter reached my ears, me turning to look at him. I looked for the familiar red-head but failed to find her. Interesting.

"Doing fine, Potter. How is Ginny?"

"She's doing great, actually. We are going to be parents." The warm smile and soft eyes met with mine, making me turn away.

I remembered when I first got the news that I was going to be a father. I was too busy running the empire that my father had left me when he was sent to Azkaban to care that my girlfriend was going to have my heir. I hadn't felt the happiness that Potter portrayed just moments ago.

It wasn't until after Adrian was born that I actually felt happy for not being careful with Astoria. She had become too clingy in my opinion, and had I ended things. Within a month of our break-up, she had showed up at my door-step, tears in her blue eyes, and hugging her stomach

I was skeptical at first, not wanting to believe I was going to be a father at nineteen. I was too young to worry about taking care of someone other than myself, let alone a baby. Babies needed attention and love. I didn't think I could give those things to somebody else, I didn't even think I could manage to say "I love you" to someone.

As soon as Astoria left that night, I made a call to my mother, wanting some support. My mother, in an uncharacteristic manner, Apparated into my office and hugged me.

"I'm going to be a grandma. Oh, this is so exciting! You don't know how happy you've made me, Draco!"

I frowned. "I'm not sure if it's mine though. With Astoria, I wouldn't be too keen on trusting her."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" My mother's forehead scrunched up. "Astoria is a lovely girl. And she is going to have my grandbaby."

"I don't actually know that it's mine though."

"Yes it is, now hush! I can't wait to go baby shopping."

She kissed my cheek before Apparating away.

I felt lost, not knowing what to do. I was going to be a father. This was not what I had planned for. I was owled one night months later, a message telling me Astoria was about to deliver. I had paced my office before flooing to St. Mungos.

"Oh, you're finally here, Draco!" My mother had grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room, which was host to an Astoria yelling at the top of her lungs. I turned a bit pale, wanting to get out of the tiny room.

"Just one more push, honey. Just one more!" The medic urged Astoria on, making her scream even louder. "There, a healthy baby boy."

The crying infant was clothed and cleaned up from the blood that was covering his body. He quieted down when he was transferred to Astoria's arms. His trembling lips and red face made him look so vulnerable. I only stood to the side, not believing what I had just experienced.

"Do you want to hold him, Draco?" The soft voice of Astoria shocked me out of my trance.

I nodded my head, walking to the side of the bead. Astoria carefully laid the baby in my arms; the tiny body squirmed against me. _Was I holding him right?_ The baby opened his eyes, revealing the silver gaze that followed the Malfoys, a blonde tuft of hair gracing his head. I was smitten, believing for once that I had made something that was perfect. I wouldn't let this baby down, not like I had everybody else.

"I was thinking we could name him Adrian," Astoria's voice rung in my ears.

Adrian. Yes, that was a perfect name. I pecked the forehead of son, rocking him back and forth as he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into my arm.

I snapped out of my reverie. "Congratulations for the baby."

Potter nodded his head, putting his hand on Granger's shoulder. I felt my hand being pulled once more by Adrian.

"Dad, this is my new friend Hermione." Her face got red as I looked at her. How _odd_. "Hermione, this is my dad."

Granger extended her hand and I shook it. I could see she was humoring Adrian and noticed that she wanted me to do the same. As I held her hand in mine, I noticed the softness of it. She pulled her hand away first; I noticed it was slightly trembling.

"Nice to see you again, Granger."

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

When my parents died, I vowed I wouldn't get into a situation where I could end up being hurt.

Alone.

Forgotten.

I was one to think things through. I was known for my honesty and my straightforward way of thinking. I wasn't one to let someone trample over me and get away with it. Or so, I thought.

I left the party last night thinking that little Adrian had trampled all over my heart. He had made a tiny hole and climbed in, snuggling. I left, but not before Adrian had invited me over to Malfoy Manor, all the while the older Malfoy was rolling his eyes. It seemed that at least _he_ had changed for the better.

Malfoy was quiet throughout the entire time that Adrian had managed to drag him to the table. He didn't make any nasty or condescending comments; he hadn't insulted me after every breath that he had taken. It was a change, to be able to sit in the same table with Malfoy and not feel like I had to be on my toes.

I drank the last drops of tea before I put on my coat and flooed to the Ministry. The bustling of people as I stepped out of the fireplace was a normal atmosphere, it somewhat calming me. I made my way towards my office, but not before straying off the path to pay a visit to Harry.

The twisting corridors blended in together before I finally reached Harry's office. I opened the door without knocking, not finding any reason to knock since I was, after all, his best friend.

"Hey, Harry. Just dropped in to say… Hi."

Draco Malfoy was in the office, browsing through the small collection of books in the left corner, with no Harry present. His body seemed to tower over the small bookcase and I wondered how he got his hair into such perfect disarray.

I blanched at my thoughts, berating myself for thinking such foul things.

"Hey there, Granger. Potter went out to get some papers that the Minister wanted." His voice rumbled in my chest. I thought I was going to hyperventilate.

"Oh, right. Well, tell him I dropped by to, um, say, err… Hi."

I felt foolish for stumbling over my words, conscious of the fact that Malfoy was smirking at me. He turned his body in my direction and I did my best not to make a sound as I sucked in my breath.

"Well... I'm going now." I awkwardly shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Bye."

I made my way to the sanctuary that was my office, running like a madwoman loose from the crazy house. I locked the door behind me, not wanting to be disturbed by petty employees and the like. I huffed as I sat behind my desk, putting my head on the mahogany desk.

Why was I acting like this? I was not some teenage girl who swooned over a good looking bloke anymore! Or was I?

I was Hermione Granger. I didn't need to hide from anyone, least of all Malfoy. I stood up and unlocked the door. I was not going to be intimidated by some blond guy, albeit a very handsome blond guy. I _needed_ to focus.

Bullocks. I was acting just like Ginny.

* * *

I made my way towards the only fireplace that was not being used and was about to step in before I found myself on the ground. I sighed, willing my eyes shut as I felt the pain.

"I'm terribly sorry, didn't see you there."

I froze momentarily, recognizing the voice of the one I had promised earlier I was _not_ going to think about. I looked up and almost swooned at the sight of an apologetic Malfoy. I _needed_ to get out more.

"Let me help you there, Granger."

He chuckled before extending a hand in my direction. I took it, noticing how large and strong it felt against mine. I felt the never-ending blush that seemed to come every time he was near, rise.

I cleared my throat, and dusted off the nonexistent dust of my skirt before looking at Malfoy again. He had collected my purse and the folders that had been scattered over the floor moments ago. I took the objects from him, looking at him for a spit second before averting my gaze to the side.

"Thank you, Malfoy. Really appreciate it." He nodded his head, and then signaled towards the fireplace.

"Ladies first." I stepped in and smiled at him before leaving in a puff of green dust.

I flung my coat against the sofa and headed straight to the kitchen. I needed to calm down. I placed the necessary items to make tea on the counter, knowing that tea was the only thing that could assuage my nerves.

When the water started to boil, I served myself a cup and added sugar. Stirring frantically, I made my way back to the living room and sat down.

_What did Draco Malfoy think of me now?_ I knew it was childish thinking about this, but I couldn't help it. It was like watching a horrible car crash, I knew I shouldn't look, but my eyes stayed glued to the scene anyways. I was twenty-four years old for crying out loud; I had other things that I should be worrying about. Like work…

Climbing the stairs, I hoped my anxiety wouldn't show tomorrow with the Weasleys. I had accepted the dinner invitation from Molly, hoping it would prove to be distraction.

Climbing into bed, I pulled the covers all the way to my chin, wishing to find rest.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I grabbed Adrian's hand, not believing what I was going to do. Molly Weasley had invited me over to dinner. Although Blaise was going as well, it was perhaps the idea of the red-headed matriarch actually taking the time to owl me that boggled my mind.

"Where are we going, Dad?" I looked down at my son.

"We are going to dinner to one of my co-workers' house."

"What's a co-worker?" I looked down again to see the confused look on my son's face.

"Someone who works with me." Adrian nodded his head.

"Is Daphne going to be there?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go."

I stepped into the fireplace, with Adrian next to me and yelled, "The Burrow!"

Much to my displeasure, Adrian ran out from the fireplace and into the arms of one Hermione Granger. I watched as they hugged, almost as if they had known each other their entire lives and were reuniting for the first time in years. I looked away from the spectacle to find the rest of the Weasleys staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, daring them to say anything.

"Oh Draco dear, you made it!" The voice of Molly Weasley came from the left, with Pansy and Blaise in tow.

I hadn't seen Pansy in months, seeing as how she spent the majority of the time with Weasley. When she told me that she was going out with the weasel, I almost choked on the salad I was eating.

It was strange seeing someone you've thought as family fall into the arms of someone who you used to hate. But, I could see the weasel cared about Pansy, which was the only reason why I didn't cause the red head any injury.

"Let's go sit down. Come on everybody, to the dining room."

I was seated across from Granger, with Adrian seated next to her. The only comfort was that I was in between Blaise and Pansy. When dinner was served, I barely ate, watching everybody interact with each other.

The environment was drastically different from what I was used to. Everybody had a smile on their faces, even while chewing their food. It was loud, but not extremely so. I watched as Adrian conversed with Granger, his whole face glowing. I cleared my throat, turning away.

Clinking of a fork and glass drew my attention. Molly stood up at the head of the table. "Will everybody please settle down? Ron and Pansy have a very special announcement."

The couple stood up, holding hands. I raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Um, as you well know. Pansy and I have been dating for months now." Weasley smiled Pansy. "And last week, I woke up thinking. How can I live one more day, without waking up next to the love of my life? How would I be able to live with myself if I didn't see her beautiful blue eyes as they opened? I mean, I wake up every morning, just so I can breathe a true breath when I finally see her. Then, it just hit me. So, yesterday I proposed to Pansy."

"And I said yes," said Pansy, all the while kissing Weasley on the cheek.

The table erupted in claps and whistles and "Congratulations." I looked away from the couple, to see the brunette directly in front of me with watering eyes and a frown. She caught me looking and smiled, but I could see it was plastered on, not a real reflection of her feelings. Perhaps her feelings towards Weasley were still present. It was well-known that the two had been romantically linked, what with all the publicity the trio managed to rile up from just walking outside.

Granger stood up and walked across the table, hugging Weasley; it looked like she was clinging on to him. They were whispering to each other, but I could see the smile on his face. I wondered what she was telling him… not that it was any of my business, I was just curious. Weasley kissed Granger's forehead, before disentangling his body from hers. She turned to the right and hugged Pansy, whispering something in her ear too. When she finally stopped whispering, Pansy had tears in her eyes too. Pansy kissed Granger on the forehead too, and wiped Granger's tears.

I raised my eyebrow as Granger left the dining room and headed towards the living room. I would have not cared, except Adrian ran after her. What had Granger done to my son which had him following her like a blind puppy? I stood up and went after them, feeling the eyes of one red-head follow me.

"I have to go, Adrian."

"But I don't want you to!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"Please, can't you stay for five more minutes?"

"Oh, honey, no. Look, how about you tell your dad you want to see me, and maybe he'll let you visit me at work one of these days."

I stood outside of the living room, listening to them. Adrian sounded like he really wanted Granger to stay. I felt slightly hurt; my son hadn't begged me to stay with him for some time now. I decided to intervene.

"Adrian, let's go back to the dining room." I found them hugging, Adrian looking just like Granger moments ago when she was hugging Weasley.

"But, Dad! Please tell Hermione not to go." Adrian looked at me with teary eyes, effectively stopping me from saying no.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Look, Granger. Couldn't you stay for a few more minutes? I'm sure everyone would appreciate it, especially Adrian."

She blushed when I met her eyes. "Um, I don't know. I mean, um, I really should go. But I suppose I, um, could stay for a bit more."

She nodded her head, as if her internal battle was over, regaining her composure by grabbing Adrian's hand. She started walking back towards the loud dining hall, but I noticed how the tears in her eyes were still present.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me if you liked it.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione was about to tear her hair out. She had spent all day trying to find an assistant, and it was proving to be a lost cause. Laura had managed to destroy her reputation by having sex with Ben, an Auror that had just been hired. Hermione, as the rest of other heads of departments, had found them going at it in her office. Her office of all places! The shocked faces of her co-workers had prompted her to close the door behind her, the sweaty faces of Laura and Ben hidden from view.

After she had gone back in her office, the culprits now fully dressed, she had fired Laura on the spot. And now, Hermione was faced with hiring an assistant that she could depend on not having sex on her mahogany desk. (She had to use a very strong disinfectant in order to feel like she could get near the offending desk.)

"Now, why should I hire you?"

"Well, I can be depended on and I can be trusted with any task. You can ask all my previous employers."

"I see that you are from America. Tell me, why did you decide to move to London?"

"I'm fresh out of college, and moving to London just seemed like the right choice for me."

"Will you betray my trust and have sex on my desk?"

"Um…Excuse me?"

"Would you consider having sex on my desk with another of your co-workers?" Hermione knew she was sounding a bit crazy, but at this point she was desperate.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean."

"Yes or no? Simple answer."

"No."

"Well, then. You're hired."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much Ms. Granger."

Zoe gathered her things and unexpectedly grabbed Hermione's hands. "Thank you so much, really. You don't know how glad I am to be working for you. Thank you."

"Just be here by seven in the morning tomorrow." Zoe nodded her head.

Zoe Becker had been the tenth person to be interviewed, but ultimately the best. She was polite, yet a bit eccentric (she had purple highlights in her dark hair), clean (had great sense of fashion), but above all, seemed like she could be trusted. Plus, Hermione loved her American accent; it was refreshing. However, Hermione just knew that Zoe didn't seem like the person to embarrass her, unlike her previous assistant. She had only hired Laura to do Ron a favor, seeing as how she was an acquaintance of his. How Ron met her, she didn't want to know. Laura always dressed a bit slutty, in Hermione's opinion, with tight skirts and close fitting shirts. It was always disconcerting to watch passing men stare at Laura's legs with lusty eyes. But that was over and done, to which she was thankful.

Hermione was ready to go home, but had to ultimately finish the paperwork that had accumulated while she had been interviewing. She looked at her watch, it was already seven. Shoot, she was late to meet Ginny. She gathered all the folders, placed them in the drawer, and rummaged through her purse to find the keys to lock up. Shoot, where were they?

"Having trouble, Granger?"

"Ah!" Draco Malfoy stood behind her, leaning against her doorway, with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you for scaring the living daylights out of me, Malfoy."

"My day is done, then," he chuckled. "No, I actually came to warn you about Adrian."

"What about Adrian?"

"He has been pestering nonstop about seeing you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yes, well I told him I would take him to work tomorrow. Meaning he will be attached to your side all day, therefore making you want to tear your hair out."

"Oh, don't be silly. Adrian is a sweetie, and I would be glad to have him as company tomorrow."

"Well, then; be prepared to face the wrath of a four year old. You have been warned. Have a good night, Granger." Malfoy turned around and walked out of her office.

She hesitated a moment before replying to his back, "Have a good night, Malfoy."

He raised a hand as he walked away, Hermione staring until he disappeared. She went back to her purse, finally finding her wretched keys and locked up. She hoped Ginny wouldn't be mad that she was running late.

Hermione apparated outside the Three Broomsticks, careful not to run into people as she speed-walked into the building. She spotted the red head sitting in a booth by the window and hurried over.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here forever."

"Sorry, I had to find a new assistant. But anyway, how's it going?"

"Oh, Hermione, I'm just so happy."

"I know, honey. So, what do you think it's going to be? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know, but I really want it to be a little girl. Wouldn't it be so cute to be able to dress her up in pretty dresses? But, as long as it's healthy, I don't care if it's either."

"True. Oh! Guess what? Adrian is coming over tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"Malfoy's kid? What for?" Ginny's face scrunched up a bit.

"Well, he wanted to see me and I just find him to be the cutest thing in the world."

"Really, and how about that hunk of a man that is his father?"

Hermione almost choked on her drink, her straw close to hitting the back of her throat. Her eyes widened, panic setting deep in her stomach, creating knots that tightened and caused pain. Draco Malfoy was not something that she was comfortable thinking about, let alone talking about. He was like an enigma, and he couldn't figure him out. It didn't help that she hadn't actually held a real conversation with him, only making him that much more out of reach. She felt like she was attracted to him, but didn't know why. That question had played over her head at night, right before going to bed, making her fall into a restless sleep. It was pointless feeling her attraction, for she knew he would never reciprocate. Of that, she was sure.

"Ginny!" Hermione's face flamed up. "Don't talk so loud, people can hear you!"

"What? You need some action once in a while, Hermione. I mean everybody does, and don't look at me like that." Hermione glowered at Ginny, discretely using her peripheral vision to see if anybody was snooping in their conversation. It seemed as if they were clear.

"Ginny, although Malfoy is very attractive, that is not why I like Adrian. Adrian is really nice and polite for someone his age." She hoped her attraction towards Malfoy wasn't that noticeable.

"Ok, you win. But, if I wasn't already married, I would totally jump him."

"You're impossible," Hermione growled.

"I know," Ginny chirped, before sipping her drink.

* * *

Hermione flooed to the Ministry earlier than usual, ready to give Zoe instructions on how things ran around here. She didn't want the poor girl to be overwhelmed by the end of the day.

"Hermione!" She felt the small arms of Adrian hug her.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm so glad you came today." He looked so cute today, his tiny shirt matching the color of his eyes.

"Me too, I finally convinced Dad to let me see you."

She heard footsteps behind her, the expensive shoes of Draco Malfoy clicking away. "Adrian, don't run away like that again. Sorry about that, Granger."

"It's no problem. Thank you for bringing Adrian with you."

She watched as Malfoy looked around, his eyes flittering, as if looking for someone. "Look, I have to go. Are you sure you can handle him."

"Yes, of course. C'mon honey. See you later Malfoy." He nodded, turning around, but not before giving her an inquisitive look that made her blush.

Hermione walked hand in hand with Adrian, noticing the way people stared at them. Was she really that anti-social that people had to stare when she was seen with someone else? She neared her office, seeing the purple highlights of Zoe.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger." The American crouched, to be level with Adrian. "And hello there. Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

"Good morning, Zoe. This is Adrian. And you can call me Hermione, no need for the honorific."

"I didn't know you had a son."

The comment caused Hermione to stop in her tracks, causing Adrian to bump into her. "Oh no, Adrian is not my son."

"He's not? You could've fooled me by the way you… never mind. Do you need anything Hermione? Coffee, juice for Adrian?"

"No, thank you. I'll call you if I need anything."

Hermione closed the door behind her, noticing how Adrian turned his little head towards the book shelve that was in the corner of the room.

"Do you like reading, Adrian?" He nodded his head, looking at her expectantly.

"Would you like me to read to you?" He smiled and walked towards the book shelve.

How interesting. Adrian reminded her of herself when she was young. Books always fascinated her, even at a young age. The way one could lose itself in the depths of a novel always amazed her, even today. She watched as Adrian picked her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice, her favorite. He brought the book over to her, and she sat him in her lap.

"Are you sure you want me to read this to you? Wouldn't you want another book?"

"No, this one."

"Ok, here goes." Adrian got comfortable and rested his head against her shoulder. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…"

* * *

(Draco's POV)

"I heard that Adrian is getting attached to your new girlfriend." Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in his office doorway.

"I don't know what you are talking about Blaise, and I don't want to figure it out," said Draco sardonically.

"Don't be daft Draco; you know who I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't know. You see, if you're referring to that bushy haired witch that is currently with my son, then I know we're not talking about the same person. Now, if you're referring to the blond haired beauty which office happens to be across from mine, then maybe, we're in the same track. You see, I don't find Granger the least bit attractive. I'm sure someone out there will _eventually_ fall for her, maybe not. But, that she spends time with my son, has no effect on the fact that we are not even remotely close to being friends, let alone a couple."

Draco felt a pang of guilt build in his chest. He didn't understand it, considering he seldom experienced the feeling. His throat felt constricted, a lump forming, causing him to stop talking. Why was he feeling like this? He didn't feel any remorse when he insulted others, not even his father. Perhaps his son's feelings towards the witch were blocking him from saying anything further. The thought of hurting him was perhaps getting in the way. Yes, that might be it.

"You know Draco; sometimes I think you are either really blind or just plain stupid."

"I don't exactly know what you mean by that, Zabini."

"So now I'm Zabini."

"I don't like it when someone comes in and insults me."

"Well, sorry for hurting your feelings, princess." Blaise ran a hand through his hair, chuckling.

"I came here to tell you we're having a meeting in about twenty minutes, don't be late." Blaise walked out, but not before leaving behind a packet of what would be discussed in the meeting.

Draco was tired, but not as the feeling of dread that he had carried in his shoulders when he had been in charge of Malfoy Inc. when he was only nineteen. His day here only consisted of going over cases, determining whether to imprison or fine the accused.

When his father had been imprisoned, the task of handling the family business had seemed easy, only to be hit by a thousand different ways when in command. The employees were never happy; he had to work day and night, never catching a break. But when set free, his father had come back in all his glory, saving him from further headaches.

Draco stood from the desk, intent on forgetting the memory of his father. He did not need this right now. He stepped out of his office, hoping the meeting wouldn't be completely dull, as they often were.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione gazed at the sleeping Adrian, aware that it was almost time to return him to his father. She finished her report, feeling almost giddy at the thought of going home earlier than usual. With the way Zoe was handling things, she was sure she had made the best decision in hiring the purple haired witch.

Tiny hands on her waist caused her to look down, finding Adrian awake. "I'm hungry, Hermione."

She blanked, not knowing what to say. She could ask Zoe to get something for him, but then Malfoy could get mad since he was probably on his way over here.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" The little boy frowned, thinking over her question. Without thinking, she sat him on her lap, combing over his unruly hair with her fingers.

"Spaghetti."

"Ok then, I'll tell Zoe to get you a plate." She was about to call Zoe when her door burst open, slightly jolting her senses. Malfoy stood in her doorway, for the second night in a row.

"Geesh, Malfoy. Do you always have to scare me when you come into my office?" Hermione held Adrian tighter, knowing Malfoy was going to take him away.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready to go Adrian?" She looked down to see the boy shake his head. She almost smile but held it back, not knowing how Malfoy would react.

"Can I go home with Hermione, Dad? Please?" The question surprised her, but she felt a certain warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Adrian slumped against her, his hair tickling her chin.

"I'm sure Granger has a lot of things to do. You wouldn't want to interrupt her plans, now would you?"

Hermione felt the strong gaze of Malfoy on her, pleading her to go along with him. She chose to ignore him, feeling selfish for once. "Actually Malfoy, I do not have any plans for tonight."

"It's Friday night, I'm sure you seem to be forgetting that you are going out."

"No, I'm certain I know my own agenda, Malfoy."

She felt Adrian straighten. "Can I Dad?"

Malfoy deliberated, looking into the hallway. "Fine, but you will behave. I don't want Granger to give me any complaints."

Adrian jumped off her lap, running to hug his father's legs. Hermione looked away, the bond between father and son too strong for her. She felt the loneliness hit her strongly; almost bringing tears to her eyes. As of lately, whenever she saw families on the streets, she would get a weird longing of being part of one. The thought was ludicrous, seeing as how she wasn't even dating anyone, less alone in a steady relationship. But, she couldn't help but feel she was missing out on being a wanted.

She thought of what she had whispered to Pansy and Ron.

_She hugged Ron, feeling his body tense against hers, putting her nerves on end. She couldn't stop the tears that were escaping the confines of her eyes._

"_I'm so happy for you, Ron. I'm glad you found your other half. I know that you will be forever happy with her. I see the way you look at her, and although it pains me to say it, you never looked at me that way. But, that is great. I know she is the one for you, the one who is going to complete your life." _

_Ron smiled. "Thanks, Mione. I mean it. You don't know what it means to me that you think that way about Pansy."_

"_Nonsense, why would I think otherwise? Everyone sees how much you adore her. I just wanted to congratulate you on picking wisely; Pansy is going to be a great wife," Hermione whispered._

_She felt Ron's lips on her forehead, effectively bringing more tears to her eyes. She noticed Pansy's probing gaze and turned to her. Hermione didn't want her to think she had a rival, that was long gone. Her feelings for Ron had died, along with the rest of her heart._

"_Pansy, I know you don't really know me. We've only talked a couple of times, and even then, it wasn't very productive. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm always available. We are practically family now, so we are like sisters. If you want to talk, unwind after a long day, you can stop by my house anytime. You don't need to ask. I just wanted to tell you that you have make Ron the happiest man by accepting his proposal, and for that, I'm indebted to you. Ron deserves to be happy, and you have made that possible."_

_Pansy's sisterly kiss on the forehead was unexpected, but it calmed her nerves somewhat. She had to get out of here, she couldn't face seeing everyone so happy when her insides were about to burst from how lonely she felt._

"What time should I pick up Adrian tomorrow?" The question jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever time you feel like picking him up is fine with me; I don't have any prior engagements that I need to attend." She tried not to stare into his eyes, instead turning her head to stare at her worn out copy of Jane Austen most famous novel.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Granger." She saw as he crouched down and kiss Adrian's head lightly before standing ramrod straight and nodding his head at her before leaving her office. She smiled at Adrian, standing up as she gathered her bag.

"Ready to go home?" He nodded enthusiastically, running out of her office. She locked up, this time finding her keys easily.

"You can go home, Zoe. I'm done for the day."

"Ok, Hermione. Hope you have a good weekend." Zoe smiled, her eyes crinkling at the ends.

"You too, Zoe. Take care."

Hermione grabbed Adrian's hand before making her way over to the fireplace, stepping into her home, aware that she hadn't had time to clean in the week. Great, now Malfoy would know that her home was a mess.

"Do you still want some spaghetti, dear? I can make it for you." Hermione made her way into the kitchen, the little boy trailing behind her.

She sat Adrian on the counter, away from the stove, not wanting anything tragic to happen. Hermione boiled the pasta, making small talk with the blond haired boy.

"So, who takes care of you when your dad is at work?" She asked, curious about him.

"My Grandma Cissa," he answered cheerfully. "She plays with me and sings to me. She is my second favorite person in the world."

"Really? Then who is your first?"

"Dad," he answered, as if it was the most obvious option. She nodded her head, smiling at his tone of voice.

"And, you are my third most favorite person in the whole wide world."

His words almost made tears sprout from her eyes. She turned her head, not wanting him to see her unshed tears. This little boy was affecting her once stable emotions, making her seem like some weak little girl. She sighed, and then felt a smile come to her lips.

"But you don't even know me that well, honey."

"I know that you are nice, and smell good, and you are really pretty. And, you're really nice to me." He stuck out his chin, as if daring her to say something to contradict him.

"Well, I won't change your mind then," Hermione chuckled, while giving him a plate of food. "Here, be careful. It's hot, so don't burn your tongue."

She watched as he wolfed down the plate, ignoring her comment about the food being hot. He almost inhaled the plate, which in turned caused her to laugh. Adrian handed her back the empty plate, nothing left in sight.

"Ready to go to sleep?" she asked him, aware that it was almost nine. She wasn't sure what time he went to bed, but she didn't want him to be missing out on his sleep. Hermione set him on his feet, grabbing his hand as she made her way upstairs. She looked for some old pajamas Harry had left from some time ago once they entered her room and shrunk them to fit the little boy. "Here, put these on, honey. The bathroom is through that door."

Adrian followed her directions and stepped out, the blue top bringing out the color in his eyes. He looked so cute, to which she couldn't help but hug him, an action that surprised her. "Let's go brush our teeth, yes?"

Adrian grimaced but nonetheless followed her and took the toothbrush that was handed to him. She laughed as he brushed his teeth almost robotically, the brush moving in exact motions. When they both finished, he climbed into her bed, snuggling against her pillow. The action brought a sentimental pang to her chest, picturing a caricature of what could never be. She got into bed, with Adrian hugging her arm. As she was drawn into the lullaby of near sleep, she couldn't help but pull Adrian a little closer, feeling a little less empty.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, there! Sorry for taking so long on updating. There is really no excuse for my behavior. But I did write two One-Shots, so you guys could check them out. **

**Please review. Tell me what you think. That would make me extremely happy, thus making me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor ever will.**

**A/N: Hey there! Here is chapter four. I want to thank my wonderful Beta, LydiaLovegood, who took the time to review this chapter. So, thanks!  
And it has recently come to my attention that Draco is a bit OOC, so my apologies. I hope this chapter is better for you guys.**

**Also, I decided to change the title of my fic, since there seemed to be other fics with the same name. (Hope you understand.) The new title is- Change Your Mind. And yes, for those who recognize the title, it is a song from The Killers. Can anybody guess what album it's from?**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione stared at the way the green flames engulfed the blond pair, feeling somewhat melancholy. Draco had come to pick up Adrian at exactly eight o'clock sharp in the morning, his stiff shoulders making him look upset. She was lucky she always woke up early, even on the weekends; but doubted Malfoy had the same pattern- guessing by the look on his face. Hermione had been making breakfast for her and Adrian when she heard the knock, and had no doubt that it was Malfoy. He had apparated outside, having the decency to knock on her door instead of just flooing straight into her living room without any notice. She appreciated his gesture and placed a warm smile on her face when she opened the door for him, only to find a kind of grumpy expression on his features. Hermione woke up Adrian, handed him over to his dad, and attempted to offer a plate of food to him. Malfoy, being Malfoy, only gave back the plate, grabbed Adrian's hand and flooed them to his house.

Hermione was snapped out of her musings when the fireplace erupted in flames. She half expected Malfoy to return, but the thought flew out the window when she saw vibrant red hair accompanied by a brunette. Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson stepped out of her fireplace, arm in arm, with mischievous looks on their faces. With Hermione sitting down on the couch, in her worn out robe and fluffy slippers, and them standing tall in high heels and fitted dresses, it gave her a bad feeling. She didn't like to feel intimidated, but she was.

Ginny was the one to speak first while sitting down on the couch next to her, with Pansy mirroring the action. "Hermione, Pansy and I couldn't help but notice how dateless you've been for the past few months."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not believing they actually took the time to come all this way to get her to go on a date. "Well, Ginny, that is due to the fact that I don't want to date right now."

"That's going to change today," said Pansy excitedly. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"Hermione, don't get mad, ok? But we found the perfect man for you, and couldn't help but set you up on a date with him," Ginny rushed out hurriedly. "And I know you don't believe me, but he is smart, has a well-paid job, and is extremely handsome."

Hermione was reminded of Draco Malfoy when Ginny was describing the bloke, but knew it couldn't be him. Malfoy would never agree to go on a date with her. The mere thought was so ludicrous it almost made her laugh. "So tell me, who is the guy?"

Pansy and Ginny burst in giggles, confusing Hermione even further."We can't tell you that, but that is why we're here."

"You're here to tell me that you can't tell me? That doesn't make any sense, you guys."

"Trust me when I say this, but we are going to make you look fabulous and your date is going to want to eat you up when he sees you. Literally," said Ginny, still giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Hermione, dear, you should go take a shower, we have a long day ahead of us." She could only give them a dirty look before she followed Pansy's instructions, knowing better than to disobey them.

An hour later, they were in Diagon Alley, walking along the full streets in front of the bustling stores. Hermione was dragged into almost every clothing shop, having Ginny and Pansy throw at her dress after dress. It was unnerving, not having the upper hand when it came to shopping with the fiery red-head, and having to play along with whatever idea seemed to pop into her head. After the millionth dress, the duo finally decided on buying Hermione a below the knee green dress, which according to them, made her seem radiant.

"Can we go, now that we found the bloody dress?" asked Hermione, exasperatedly.

Ginny looked at her as if she was mad before replying hotly, "No, we are not done yet. We still have to do your makeup and your hair needs a good trim. Tell me, how do you manage to live with yourself with all those split ends? I would die of embarrassment."

Hermione frowned, discretely grabbing her hair, not finding anything amiss. They dragged her into the nearest salon, cutting a good two inches of hair and doing her makeup simultaneously. She was amazed as she gazed at her reflection; it was almost as if she was a completely new person.

"See, Hermione, now you look stunning. I can't wait for you to meet him, he'll melt at the sight of you."

"If you say so, Ginny. But, where am I meeting him?"

"Oh, well look at the time! You're meeting him at Le' Amour in about five minutes. Good luck, not that he can stand a chance with you looking like that."

"Le' Amour, that restaurant is extremely hard to get a table in. Hey, wait, in five minutes?"

"No time for small talk, Hermione. You now have four minutes to walk into the restaurant. Now go!"

Hermione could only nod her head before apparating in front of the expensive restaurant. She couldn't believe she was actually humoring Ginny and her crazy ideas. Although, she guessed it was time for her to finally start dating again. It couldn't hurt to try, now could it?

She nervously ran her hands over the impeccable green dress and walked with her back straight, nodding her head to the busboy that opened the door for her. Hermione had only been to Le' Amour once, with the insistence of Ron to have a nice evening together when they had first started to get serious in their relationship. She sighed trying to forget how romantic he could be at times.

She walked up to the maitre de clearing her throat, "Ah! Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise."

It sometimes unnerved her how everyone seemed to recognize her everywhere she went. Before she could utter a word, the maitre de continued, "Right this way, Miss Granger. Your companion for the evening is already sitting down."

They walked silently while Hermione noticed how posh and elegant the environment was, she felt a little out of place looking at the various couples eating their delicacies. The voice of the maitre de interrupted her thoughts, "Here we are Miss Granger. Hope you have a pleasant evening."

Hermione stared at the table in front of her struck with the way the Italian smiled at her, his white teeth contrasting with the olive tone of his skin. He stood up, kissing her on the cheek, and pulling the chair out so she could sit down. Before he returned to the other side though, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles- his signature move when it came to greeting her. She blushed, looking away from the intense fire in his eyes.

When he was sitting down again, Hermione found her voice had returned, "So tell me Blaise, how did Ginny manage to rope you into her scheme to get me out of the house?"

The Italian laughed lightly, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Actually, it was Pansy who asked me to do her a favor. When she first owled me, I expected to help her do an errand or something of the like. But she told me that her and Ginny were worried about you and needed someone to take you out."

Hermione smiled, pleased she wasn't paired up with a total stranger whom she probably would have been annoyed with. "Well, they wouldn't tell me who my blind date was but I'm glad it was you. I don't think I could have handled Ginny's usual mystery blokes. She pairs me up with the dullest and most disgusting men."

Blaise chuckled, making Hermione relax and let her shoulders drop from their stiff position. "I'm glad you decided to come then. I wouldn't have wanted you to have a horrible night."

"Yes, you're not so bad, are you Blaise?" She couldn't believe she was actually flirting, if only slightly.

"You tell me, dear."

They spent the night talking of their past, how they expected the future to be, and discreetly stealing glances at each other. Hermione was smitten with Blaise's easy talk, feeling at ease with him. She felt liberated, as if she didn't need to show a false pretense since he already knew her. Not that she expected him to be attracted to her, but it was still nice to talk to someone who wasn't in her immediate circle of friends.

Before she knew it, it was time to leave but she hid her reluctance. Hermione could feel the stares of the couples around them and thought that maybe that was the reason for why Blaise was starting to seem a bit nervous. However, before she could ask him, she felt someone behind her, their body heat radiating out like waves.

"Hello Draco. Fancy seeing you here," came the clipped tone from Blaise. Hermione turned her head slightly, coming to face Malfoy's chest before angling her neck to see his face. His eyes were hard to read, but she detected some anger. Towards whom, she didn't know.

"I see you're finally out, on a date, no less. How amusing of you Blaise. Care to join our table?"

"Actually Malfoy, we were about to leave," said Hermione quietly.

Malfoy stepped back, looking at her face with a scrutiny that made her blush. "That invitation is open for you too Granger."

Blaise was quick to draw the attention of Malfoy, perhaps sensing her discomfort. "Who are you here with, Draco?"

"My mother decided that she wanted to go out to dinner and insisted I treat her to this specific restaurant. Not that it matters, seeing as how you are leaving."

At hearing that Malfoy was here with his mother Hermione felt marginally better. She didn't know why, but the thought of him bringing a date caused her to become a bit irritated. Hermione looked past him to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting down a couple tables away, looking elegant in dark blue robes. Her hair was a pale blond, which brought out the blue in her eyes, which were surprising to see, even from a few feet away.

Hermione watched as Narcissa drank from her wine glass, her small hands showing the engagement ring that sparkled with the bright lights. She was struck with the way the older woman appeared to be a timeless beauty, even though her age said otherwise. Hermione's gaze was suddenly met with the eyes of the older woman's, causing heat to flush her face. She was surprised and held back the urge to drop her jaw when Narcissa smiled, as if they were old friends, waving her hand to show her greetings. Hermione was stuck watching as the blond woman rose from the table, walking in her direction.

"Draco, you didn't tell me Blaise was here with Miss Granger. How are you dear?"

Hermione sputtered before regaining her composure, her voice wavering slightly, "I'm fine, thank you. And how are you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh, I'm stupendous. And please, call me Narcissa." The older woman kept on smiling, as if Hermione's presence was causing her joy. She turned to look at Blaise, questioning him with her eyes. He only smiled, watching as she turned back to the blond pair. "Did Draco invite you over to our table? I insist you come join us."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Narcissa, but Hermione and I were about to leave." Hermione looked at Draco, noticing how his demeanor seemed to have suddenly turned even darker. She almost cringed at the way he was staring at Blaise.

"Oh no! You must join us for dessert. Right, Draco?"

The blond man turned to his mother before replying, "It is their choice if they decide to stay or not."

"You're no help, Draco. Miss Granger, how about it?"

Hermione didn't want to appear rude and nodded her head. Narcissa smiled wider, grabbing her arm and almost dragging her to the other table. For a tiny woman, she sure was strong. When they were all seated, Narcissa surprised Hermione with her questions.

"Tell me Miss Granger, how has Blaise been treating you? Don't lie to me, isn't he a wonderful man?"

"Excuse me?" she could feel her eyes portray the panic she was feeling.

"Well, aren't you two dating?"

Before Hermione could deny anything, Blaise grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together. "I have been treating Hermione with all the respect in the world, Narcissa. We've just recently decided to start dating."

Hermione smiled, almost believing the words that were coming out of Blaise's mouth. Somehow she knew better and slightly frowned, turning her head so they couldn't see her features. She wouldn't mind if they were to actually going to have a relationship, which surprised her.

"Hermione is a prize, one which I have yet to earn. However, her beauty captivates me every day and I try my best to give all that she deserves and more." Hermione turned to look at Blaise, a small smile in place, deciding to play along with him.

"Yes, this is our first official date. He is so romantic," Hermione added, finding that she wasn't feeling like she was lying, not in the least.

"I remember when Lucius used to take me out. He was so romantic…" Narcissa trailed off, as if remembering her past.

Hermione and Blaise shared a plate of tiramisu for dessert. He fed her, which had Hermione giggling and Narcissa gushing over them. Draco was strangely quiet, only talking when asked a direct question. When they finally exited the restaurant, Hermione was unexplainably happy.

Blaise was holding her hand as they walked along the sidewalk, passing similar couples with the same look on their faces. She turned to him, making him stop, "Why did you lie to Narcissa?"

"I didn't lie, Hermione."

"You told her we were going out. I think that is considered a fabrication of words."

"No, I meant that I didn't lie about everything else. No, we're not in a relationship but I think we should be."

Hermione remained quiet for a moment, thinking over what he said. It wouldn't hurt to finally be with someone she felt comfortable with. Blaise was charming, handsome, and worked in the same building as her.

"If I say yes, would you suddenly disappear into the night?"

"No, I'll stay right by your side. As long as you wish it."

Hermione deliberated, a smile creeping into her features, "Where will you take me on our first official date?"

Blaise laughed, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it softly, "Wherever you wish."

* * *

(Draco's POV)

When Adrian was a year old, Draco was faced with raising his son on his own. Lucius had come back from Azkaban and had taken a load off of Draco's shoulders by taking back the company, but only slightly. He had no notion of how to treat a baby, how to feed it, how to take care of it. In his time of need his mother had helped by teaching him the basics, but only faintly. With Astoria gone, Draco had looked after Adrian, a sort of panic making its way into his chest; but he learned to deal with it and learned from his mistakes.

Mistakes, which had included glancing in the direction of the woman who had given him his son. He loved Adrian, no doubt about it, but not the blond who he had so easily slept with. It had been just a pastime, a sort of game. Draco had always used protection but they had been drunk that time. He wasn't thinking straight that night and he had been careless. Things had spun out of hand, leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

When Astoria had knocked on his door in the middle of the night, he knew his life had changed. At the time, he saw it as more of a punishment for his stupidity. He had broken up with her a month before as he thought she had become an annoyance and decided that it was better if they were to have a clean break. He had told her over dinner, happy that she hadn't made a scene in the restaurant. Draco hadn't expected her to come back; he knew she had her pride to uphold, as did he. But that night she was clutching her stomach, a painful look in her blue eyes and without even thinking, he had let her in, knowing she had news.

"Draco, I'm pregnant!" she had wailed, as if the mere thought was too atrocious to even say out loud. He had cringed, not looking her way for fear of what his expression might be.

Ever since she had come back into his house and his life he had not been happy, not in the least. They weren't married and he wasn't planning on proposing to her anytime soon. His mother had advised they wait until the child was born and he was content to oblige. Astoria may have been carrying his child, not that he was certain it was his, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the real her. He wasn't blind. She was selfish, condescending, narcissistic, spiteful, and above all, a bitch. She took advantage of people, held them in the palm of her hand, waiting for the right moment to squish them into nothingness. He had seen it happen with several of Astoria's so called "friends."

And so, the nine months that she carried the child in her womb, Draco only stood watching as she bitched and moaned about it being his fault that she was a whale. He had only rolled his eyes, seeing as how her body had remained the same slim fit, except for the roundness of her belly. Even if she had become big, that was what was supposed to happen. He had tried to tell her that, but she only shot him death glares, throwing herself in bed, claiming she was sick.

The day she was taken to the hospital, he had been working on expanding the family business and trying with all his might to be as far away from her as possible. Alas, his mother had owled him, telling him Astoria was giving birth and he had almost wanted to pretend he never received the letter but thought better of it. He still thought that the child might have been someone else's. Astoria wasn't one to pass an opportunity to have a stable life, especially if she had been knocked up by some random bloke whom she happened to have a one night stand with. If she had expected him to accept the child as his, based on her word, she was living in fantasyland.

However, when he had held Adrian those thoughts had vanished from his head. The silver eyes were a trait only the Malfoys had and his mind was put at ease for a few months. Not that his peace of mind lasted. Draco had a paternity test done on Adrian, without informing Astoria. She didn't need to know, only him. When the results declared that he was indeed the father, he could finally exhale a breath he had been holding since the night Astoria had showed up in his doorstep. When Astoria left, Adrian was the only thing he had left, which was fine with him. It was his child and he didn't need the narcissistic woman who had so annoyingly disrupted his life sticking around. He didn't need Astoria, whereas she had needed him.

Draco looked at the clock and it was barely time for lunch. The day had been going so slow, as if minutes were hours and hours were days. He grabbed his coat, intent on having a quick meal, wanting to come back to his office in order to leave faster. He didn't usually go out to lunch but he hadn't prepared a meal this morning.

He arrived at the Three Broomsticks, which was bustling with workers on their break. He sat himself in a booth by the window, intent on leaving the place as soon as possible. That is, until he saw them. Blaise was sitting with Hermione Granger; their smiling faces were directly two booths in front of his.

Unconsciously, Draco ground his teeth. He remembered how two nights ago, their little appearance at the restaurant had caused such a scene in the media. Magazines were sprawled with pictures of both of them: laughing, smiling at each other. His mother had found the couple so enchanting, or so she had put it. It was surprising to him when his mother had not found the muggle-born repulsive, but charming. All his life, the prejudice of his parents had driven them to look down their noses at everyone who was not pureblood, not of their rank. And yet, his mother had simply dragged the brunette to their table as if they were old friends. It was bizarre, to say the least.

Draco raised his eyebrows as his gaze lingered at the way Blaise was looking at Hermione, as if she was the most important person in the world. Draco could see he hung onto every word she was saying, like water in the middle of the desert. He didn't even know they were in a relationship but they obviously proved him wrong. His mother hadn't stopped talking about them when they left the restaurant, claiming she was so glad Blaise had finally found a partner. He had scoffed at the idea of Blaise with Granger, it was ludicrous. And yet, it wasn't.

Draco's eyes met with Blaise's, the Italian visibly tensing. As if sensing his discomfort, Granger turned around. She smiled at him, to which he felt puzzled. She always seemed to smile his way, making his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. She waved a slim hand his way, signaling he should join them. He deliberated but stood up from his booth and sat down next to Blaise.

"How are you, Malfoy?" Granger enquired, her head tilting to the side.

"I'm good, how about you, Granger?"

"I'm great. How is Adrian?" He watched as she smiled at him again, a warm look in her eyes.

"He's good."

They fell into an awkward silence, or that's how it felt to Draco. He shouldn't have gotten up from his booth.

"So…You and Blaise." He saw the way they looked at each other, as if forgetting he was sitting next to them. He cleared his throat, the sound snapping them out of their trance.

"Yes, me and Hermione." Draco noticed how curt Blaise's tone of voice was. He fought the urge to sneer, a thin smile forming instead.

"Congratulations." He didn't mean to sound haughty, or did he? "It seems you finally pulled him out of his hiding corner, Granger."

She scrunched up her eyebrows, looking between him and the Italian. He wondered if she thought he was being rude, which he felt he was, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't explain it, but seeing them together didn't feel right to him, not that he would say otherwise.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He glanced at her hands, which were playing, twisting the collar of her blouse. She had a long neck, which he always found attractive in women. He halted his stream of thoughts, frowning at himself.

"I think I'd best be leaving now. Have a good lunch."

He didn't chance a look in Blaise's way, only meeting Granger's eyes before rising from the booth. He stepped outside, the unexpected rays of sunshine hitting him square in the eye. It was suppose to be winter, not bloody summer. He wrapped his cloak tighter to his body, for even though the sun was out, it was still December.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I also decided to change it to a first person point of view, instead of third person. I hope you guys don't get confused.

* * *

**

(Hermione POV)

Being with Blaise was…easy, normal. He was charming and attentive and didn't have little habits that would eventually drive me crazy. Ron had a lot of those, and I had spent most of my time trying to correct him. ("Don't slurp, walk straight, stop scratching your head, etc.") He was funny and extremely good looking, to the point where women would blatantly stare at him when we went out. It didn't bother me though, which Ginny thought was odd.

We were having tea in her house, sitting on the back deck. She had given me a disbelieving look, her eyebrows scrunching together, her lips pursed. I merely kept drinking my tea, partially ignoring her.

"What do you mean you don't get jealous?"

"I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!" she flailed her hands in the air as if to prove her point.

"Why?"

"Because!" I gave her a pointed look, thinking she was over reacting a tad bit.

"Hermione that is the only natural reaction. If someone was making googly eyes at Harry, I would want to rip her eyes out." She said this as if she was explaining the basic rules concerning relationships.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, continuing to drink my tea. What she said made sense, but those feelings weren't evoked with being with Blaise. Perhaps it was because it had only been two months. Two months weren't enough for me to get attached to someone, at least, not with Blaise or Ron.

But then, maybe something was wrong with me. It was as if I couldn't get attached to people when it came to relationships. That is why Ron and I broke up, and I didn't want it to happen with Blaise and me. I didn't want to have another failed relationship added to my background.

"Don't worry Hermione, it will work out."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get jealous eventually."

"And that's good?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is very good," she said as if it was the most obvious reason. I only nodded my head, clearly thinking how wrong it sounded.

"If you say so," I said slowly.

"So, have you seen Malfoy lately?" Ginny smiled brightly, throwing me off.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "No, why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious. You know, Harry said Malfoy has been really quiet and reserved these past months."

"Really? Well, I wouldn't know that. I only see him in passing sometimes. I haven't stopped to talk to him."

"But I thought you were like attached to his kid?"

"I haven't seen Adrian either." Oh my god, what was wrong me? I had placed Adrian in the back of my mind and hadn't attempted to see him since I had agreed to go out with Blaise.

"Yeah, well apparently, Malfoy has been really moody. Harry thinks something is bothering him but won't ask him, thinking they'll just end up in a row." Ginny raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Don't you think that's a bit of a coincidence that since you've been going out with Blaise, Malfoy has been in a foul mood?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Think about it: Malfoy and Blaise are best friends. And now, Blaise has you to flaunt in front of him. Don't you think he might be a bit jealous?"

"No." It was pretty ridiculous thinking that Malfoy would be jealous of Blaise. "And, Blaise hasn't even made me be in the same room as Malfoy."

"Perhaps, but he can still think about it. And I'm not going to lie; he is a bloody gorgeous man."

"Ginny, what would Harry say?" I giggled.

"Harry is not here. Plus, there's a way that Malfoy looks at you. Like he wants to grab you in his arms and take you away into a secluded room to have his way with you."

"Ginny! Don't say that, it's weird."

"I know what I'm talking about. Remember last week when we were shopping for the baby crib? When we bumped into him in that coffee shop?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't notice the way he was looking at you? It was like he wanted to eat you, in a good way."

I blushed furiously. Last week, Ginny had a sudden craving for caffeine, so went to the little place next to the baby shop. It was mostly empty, except for the blond man. Ginny had instantly gone up to him and said hi, while I ordered the drinks. When I turned around, he was already leaving, and only raised his hand in my direction before walking outside.

"No, I didn't even talk to him."

"But I did. And let me tell you, while you were ordering, his eyes were glued to you."

I scoffed, thinking it absurd that Malfoy would blatantly stare at me. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still with Blaise."

"But you could be with someone else," she said shamelessly. "I saw the way you looked at him before he left the shop. You had this dreamy look on, the same one you have whenever we talk about him."

"I don't have it right now," I countered.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. I thought I heard say, "You don't even know Hermione."

"What did you say?"

"I said; help me put these cups in the kitchen."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but let it go. I watched as she stood up, her baby bump slightly showing. She was almost three months along, and there was a slight change in her appearance. I couldn't wait to know the sex of the baby, and neither could Harry. He kept saying he wanted a girl, and I would agree with him. Ginny only wished it to be healthy, but I secretly thought she wanted a girl too.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you if you could come with me to my next appointment. Harry is going to be gone, and I don't want to be alone."

"Ginny, you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

I smiled at her, happy that she would want me there.

* * *

I couldn't help but grab Blaise's hand tighter as I spied Narcissa Malfoy upon entering Flourish & Blotts. The blond woman was sitting down, a book in a hand, while the other held a cup of tea. She appeared calm, almost as if ready to fall asleep, but with such an air of authority that had me stepping closer to Blaise. The Italian man squeezed my hand back, a reassuring gesture of sorts.

Blaise had wanted to take me out, and I had wholeheartedly agreed. I needed a good book, and had jumped at the first prospect of going out. With February arriving, it had brought raging water storms, making the thought of walking out a negative one. But it had calmed down, and I was glad to be out of the house.

I felt the tiny arms of someone hugging my legs, and knew without looking that it was Adrian. Unconsciously, I extended my hand and ruffled his silky hair, dropping Blaise's hand in the process.

"Hermione, you're here!" Adrian's excited voice echoed in the quiet store. I felt the stares of various people perusing the stacks before my eyes locked with those of Narcissa.

"Hey, Adrian. What are you doing here?" I kneeled so we could be at the same level.

"I'm here with Grandma Cissa," he responded brightly, pointing at the blonde woman sitting down.

Narcissa smiled in my direction, setting the book and tea on the table, before standing up. I smiled nervously at her, hoping my discomfort at seeing her wasn't as palpable as I felt it was. She made me so nervous, for no apparent reason.

"Hermione, dear. How wonderful to see you again!"

The genuine tone of her voice caught me off guard, as the smile that graced the older woman's face seemed to grow every step she took. I stood up slowly, still holding on to Adrian. Even though Narcissa seemed like a changed person, I still had my doubts as to why she was treating me so nicely.

"How are you, Narcissa? It's good to see you too." I made my voice sound as calm as I could, trying to subdue my emotions.

"I'm extremely happy, actually. I just love it when I get to spend time with Adrian." Narcissa looked me as she said this, almost as we were old friends.

"Well, he is a wonderful boy," I acknowledged. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

"Pardon if I may sound rude, but I didn't know you knew Adrian." There was authentic confusion in her face, and not the haughty look that I expected.

I only stared at Blaise, hoping he would take over. He nodded and answered her comment, putting a hand around my waist. I was slightly comforted, but still felt some slight panic in my system. Why was I feeling like this? There was no reason for me to feel on edge.

I watched as Narcissa smiled at Blaise, his smooth voice covering the space around us. My insides felt strange, as if some unknown force was putting pressure in my body. I felt like I was drowning; my head spun and pounded painfully, making me close my suddenly tired eyes.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Narcissa's voice floated to my ears and I could only nod. I felt the strong hands of Blaise as he sat me in a chair, his scent floating around me. I tried to open my heavy eyes but gave up when the bright light of the store assaulted me. A wave of nausea came over and I did my best to control my unruly body. Even in my weak state, I knew that emptying the contents of my stomach would not be appreciated.

I don't know how long it was before I deemed it acceptable for me to finally open my eyes. It could have been seconds or minutes, but it suddenly passed, just as soon as it had come. I saw the worry on the three individuals in front of me and could only grimace.

Adrian was the first to approach me, his big grey eyes seeming on the brink of tearing up. His little hand caressed my hand tenderly before he put his head in my lap. The action spurred tears to my eyes, never before having a child show clear feelings towards me. I carefully raised his head, stroking his pale cheek with my thumb.

"You're crying," came his whisper of an answer.

I nodded my head, smiling at him. My heart clenched at the sight of his tears. "I guess I am."

"Hermione," I looked up at Blaise. "Do you want to go to a doctor?"

"No, can you just take me home?" He nodded his head, getting closer to grab me by the waist, only to have little hands slap them away. Blaise raised his eyebrows, looking down at the angry face of Adrian. He looked so cute with his mouth in a frown and his cheeks red.

"Adrian! We don't hit people," said Narcissa quietly.

"It's okay, Narcissa," Blaise said while retrieving his hands. I looked at Adrian, his body in front of me, as if to protect me. I suppressed the urge to giggle at him, finding his little display of protectiveness, cute.

"Adrian, could you perhaps let Blaise help me up?" He deliberated a moment before he nodded his head, crossing his small arms across his chest. Blaise helped me up and we made our way outside.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your evening, Narcissa."

"Nonsense, dear. You should go see a doctor."

"I'll do that," I said, even though I wasn't planning to, thinking it wasn't necessary.

"Bye, Adrian. I hope I see you soon." He nodded his head, still looking at Blaise darkly.

"Bye, Hermione." Adrian hugged my legs before walking back next to Narcissa.

"Take care, dear. And, maybe we can set up a date to have tea? I would really love it." Narcissa had a hopeful expression on her face and I had to smile.

"Sure, I'll like that."

I felt the pull when Blaise apparated us to my house, but then my eyes closed when my head hit my pillow. The last thing I remember was Blaise's lips on my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! I know it's a bit short, but I really wanted to update and give you guys something. There's no excuse for my behaviour, except that I got caught up reading other FanFics. But, I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Thank you to _LydiaLovegood_ for beta-ing this chapter. And thanks to _Kichou_ for giving the idea of Adrian being jealous of Blaise. And, thanks to _numberoneklutz_ for adding me to her community; and Blueskymoon08 for being the only one who said anything about the new title concerning The Killers. (I just love that band!)**

**Can anyone guess why Hermione was feeling dizzy? Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow you guys. 107 reviews with only five chapters; I'm impressed.**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I was nervous.

Sitting next to Ginny in the waiting room at the doctor's office, was not something I had looked forward to when waking up in the morning. My little fainting spell had caught her attention, causing her to barge into my office yesterday, scaring poor Zoe out of her wits.

I sighed for the millionth time in the past ten minutes, hoping she'd get the hint. I did not want to be here, didn't she understand that? But the famous Weasley temper had come out yesterday and without thinking clearly, I had set up an appointment at St. Mungos.

I watched as children played with the toys laid out in the corner of the room, their mothers keeping a watchful eye on them. I wondered how it must feel to have children. All the mothers I've talked to seemed to only talk about their child. Would I be the same?

"Hermione Granger?"

I looked up; a nurse holding a chart was standing by the doorway. Ginny almost pushed me out of the chair with the force that was exerted from her arm, her _subtle_ hint that it was my turn to go in there. I stood up shakily, hoping this would be over and done with as soon as possible.

"The doctor is ready for you Miss Granger."

I nodded my head, following her through the maze-like corridors. She stopped outside of a door, her brown hair swishing behind her. I watched as she dotted down something on her chart, before giving me a calm smile and opening the door.

"If you could please wait in here; the doctor will be in here in a few minutes."

I entered the room, looking at the plain white walls, hearing as the paper crinkled when I sat down on the high chair. I should not have listened to Ginny. Nothing was wrong with me. Nothing at all.

I was not pregnant; as much as she thought I was. I had not had sex with Blaise yet, which she couldn't get through her thick skull. I did not feel that we were ready in our relationship to go in that direction. We hadn't even discussed about what we wanted out of this relationship.

My musings were interrupted by the door opening, a shock of blond hair meeting my view before I recognized the mercurial orbs that showed surprise. His handsome face showed confusion, and then he stunned me by smiling.

"Hello, Granger."

"Malfoy?"

"I seemed to have gotten the room number wrong."

"Oh." The situation would have been comical, had it not been so awkward.

"So…I heard from my son that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Yes, I'm feeling great actually."

A pale eyebrow raised itself, a smirk forming slowly. "Then why are you in the doctor's office?"

I blushed, the heat going all the way to my toes. "I was forced to come."

"Really?"

"Yes," I said, feeling as if his inquiry was accusing.

The door opened then, a woman in her late fifties entering the room. She smiled at both us; I blushed harder. She seemed sweet, her glasses poised at the end of her nose, her hair held back in a loose bun.

"Hello my dear," she said to me. Her gaze fell to Draco, a twinkling behind her green eyes. "Are you her boyfriend, dear?"

"Oh no! He was just leaving," I said hastily. He nodded his head in goodbye, his shoulders stiff as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay then, dear. What seems to be the problem?"

"Actually, I don't think anything is wrong with me." She raised her eyebrows, an incredulous look in her face.

"If I'm not wrong, you were the one who set up the appointment, dear," she said, looking down at her chart. Her pen tapped against the paper, as if daring me to say otherwise.

"Yes, but I was forced." I played with the end of my shirt, my thumb and forefinger rubbing the fabric softly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I almost fainted." I opened my mouth to continue, but she held up her hand.

"How about we run some tests?"

"Um, okay." I felt my shoulders become rigid, my neck hurting from the action.

"Why don't you lie back down, dear?"

She smiled then, squeezing my shoulder, as if to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. I relaxed against her motherly touch, closing my eyes and letting myself go. I sighed, hoping this would be done quickly: I was starting to develop a sickness towards hospitals in general.

* * *

I walked out into the waiting room, noticing that almost everybody was gone. There was only a blond man, sitting down but clearly asleep. His features looked peaceful; the blank expression that he always wore was gone.

I nudged him, a tentative touch that almost had me blushing from the close contact. "Malfoy, wake up."

At the sound of my voice, he opened his eyes, a dazed expression fixed on his features. "Granger."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I was actually waiting for you." He held back a yawn as he said this, his grey eyes shining against the fluorescent lights.

At his answer, I could feel my eyes widen. "Why?"

"Your friend asked me to."

"Really? Ginny asked you to stay and wait for me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, Granger." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I was here with my mother, you see. And we were about to leave when your friend came to us out of nowhere and mentioned that she had to leave. Of course, my mother had to offer my services. In which case, both my mother and that friend of yours left, leaving me behind."

I couldn't help but smile at him, his quiet tone making me feel at ease. "That is very nice of you, Malfoy."

He shrugged his shoulders, standing up from the chair. "So how was the appointment?"

"It went fine, I think. The doctor didn't say much; just that she wanted to see me again next week."

We walked towards the exit, his footsteps accommodating to my slow pace. "Do you know why?"

"No, but it's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. I mean, what could be wrong with me?" There was nothing to worry about. Really. I ate correctly; there wasn't a day where I skipped a meal. I don't smoke; I found that habit too troublesome to continue. I don't drink; alcohol was not something I enjoyed. I was fine.

I gave him a small smile when he opened the door for me. Apparently chivalry was not dead. "Adrian has been talking nonstop about you for the past week."

"How is he?"

"He's great. Although, he and my mother can't seem to stop discussing every little detail that concerns your life. It's very odd, actually. It is like they're under some dark curse, their mouths opening and closing without any true meaning behind their words." I giggled, an action that escaped from my throat without my permission. "Tell me, Granger, what is so great about you? You have my family acting like love struck teenagers."

I would have been angry at his comment, had he not been smiling. Draco Malfoy was teasing me, and I was giddy from the action. I was actually flattered that he would drop his stoic façade and have a normal conversation with me. "I don't know, Malfoy. Maybe you should find out."

His eyes gleamed, an action that both scared me and excited me. Scared, for this was new territory that we were crossing. Excited, for I knew that my underlying attraction for him was rising quickly, making me gasp from deep within, making my stomach flutter. His playful smirk made my insides squirm, and in the back of my mind, I felt a little guilty. Blaise was waiting for me at Ginny's, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my body from the person in front of me.

* * *

I smoothed my hair, waiting a few moments before knocking on the door. I could hear footsteps, heavy ones that let me know it was Harry. True to my hearing, his shaggy black hair was the first thing I saw when he opened the door.

"Hey, Hermione. Come in."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Blaise is already here."

"Okay," I said quietly. Harry turned back to look at me, a questioning gesture in his features. "Where is Ginny?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen," he said, as we entered the living room.

I walked with a purpose to the kitchen, hitching my purse a little higher on my shoulder. I could smell the rich aroma of the beef before I swung the doors open, revealing a guilty looking Ginny eating straight from the pan.

"You," I said darkly, or at least trying to sound the part.

"Me," she said, continuing eating.

"You did it on purpose," I said accusingly. "You set it up."

"Set what up?"

"For Malfoy to wait for me!"

"There is no need to shout, Hermione. Remember, Blaise is in the house."

Her comment had me swallowing the comeback that I had planned. I didn't even see Blaise when I entered the living room; I felt the guilt come back.

"You didn't even notice him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I shook my head, averting her gaze.

Why was I only thinking about Malfoy? I should know better than to raise false ideas in my brain. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, I knew that this attraction that I held for Malfoy had been going on for years now. Even in school, when he was less than polite, there was a certain aura about him that had me swooning over him, albeit secretly. But I had pushed it to the dark recess of my mind, repressing it.

"Do you need any help with the food?"

"Actually, I'm finished." Ginny looked at me, her hands placed in her protruding belly, her hands rubbing in smooth circles. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Malfoy told me you were talking to Narcissa."

"That's right, but it was Narcissa who suggested for Malfoy to stay and wait for you."

"That was nice of her, I guess," I said, coloring slightly. "Why did you leave?"

"Don't get mad, but I was craving some strawberries with chocolate. And the longer that I sat there, waiting for you, the more I imagined rich chocolate dripping over succulent red strawberries. I couldn't stand it any longer, and the need to buy some overtook me. Sorry," she said, grabbing another bite from the beef in the pan.

"That's fine, Ginny."

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Nothing, actually. I have to go again next week."

"That's weird. Come on, let's set up the table. I know for a fact that Harry would most likely come in here and eat straight from the pan."

"Just like you are right now?"

She glared at me, and I shut my mouth. I took the drinks and marched out of the kitchen, running straight into a certain blond with a small child in tow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get this chapter out quickly.**

**Thank you to Blueskyshymoon08 for her Beta skills. A million thanks!**

**AP Test **are** over (finally), which gave me time to finally continue with the story. And if you guys don't know, I wrote a couple one-shots, so go check them out. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I felt the wine bottles slip from my grasp but still jumped when the resounding crash reached my ears. Reflex, it seems, had an effect on everyone. I watched as Malfoy placed Adrian behind his body, an action that I'm sure was done unconsciously.

The scream that I felt deep within my throat was lodged, and didn't reach the surface at the surprise at seeing the pair. It reminded me of the numerous times Ron and Harry had tried to scare me by jumping out of random places: a sofa, the dinner table, behind a closet. They had succeeded many times, resulting in me screaming and throwing punches. I felt the same way, the same feeling of being caught unaware and vulnerable.

I realized by their look of surprise that, of course, they had not meant to frighten me. I cleared my throat, coloring a bit. "Sorry about that, you guys scared me."

Adrian stepped from behind Malfoy, and I looked down at the mess that I had caused. The two wine bottles were shattered, the shards scattered all around us, the liquid resting by my feet. I groaned at the stain that ran down my shirt, the red contrasting against the white of the blouse.

I was about to drop on my knees and pick up the mess when suddenly it was cleared up. "You are a witch, aren't you Granger?"

I blushed again, forgetting that I did have the ability to use my wand to rely on. I quickly got rid of the stain, feeling slightly better. "Here, I'll take these to the table to ensure that no more accidents happen."

There definitely was smugness hidden behind his tone, and I almost choked on my own saliva when he winked at me. I quickly turned away, but still noticed that he was smiling. "I don't think Ginny or Harry would appreciate drinking from something that has been on the floor, Malfoy."

"What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

I hid the urge to grin, and opted instead for a slight frown. "And are you going to drink this dirty wine? I doubt it."

"Of course I won't. In any case, I brought my own wine. Wouldn't want the lovely couple to think that I came empty handed," he said, all while smirking. "That is not what a Malfoy would do."

I ignored his last comment, focusing on the child that was still next to his father. "And how are you today, Adrian?"

"I'm good," he said, smiling.

"Come on; do want to help Ginny and me set the table?" He nodded his head, and I grabbed his hand, gently pulling him next to me. I felt Malfoy stare at us before he turned and walked down the hallway to the dining room, wine bottles in hand, his shoes signaling the fast pace in which he was walking.

We entered the kitchen, the smell of beef making my mouth water for a second time. Ginny was still hovering over the pan, one hand rubbing her stomach while the other picked away at the food. She straightened when she saw us and placed a sheepish smile on her face. "What was that crash that I heard?"

My mind fought between telling her the truth and going through with what Malfoy had planned. I was not that great at lying, but didn't want for Malfoy to be made a fool of if the truth came out. "Oh, I accidentally bumped into the table in the hall, and made the lamp fall. Sorry," I said, my mouth opening and closing on its own accord.

Ginny continued eating, her apparent appetite much more important than her _broken _lamp. I sighed; glad she was paying more attention to the pan than to me. She could see right through my lies, and always battered me until I told her the truth.

"Oh, okay then. But you fixed it right?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled, clearly eating up my fake story.

"Good. And who do we have here?" she said, bending down to give Adrian a kiss on the cheek. "You get cuter every time I see you."

"I brought Adrian so he could help us set up the table," I said, glad for the change of topic.

"Well then, better not keep the boys waiting any longer. Here, Adrian, why don't you take the napkins?"

I made sure he was out of earshot before turning on Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me that you had invited Malfoy over?"

Her face remained calm, something that was almost rare for Ginny. "I thought I had told you. And at any rate, there shouldn't be a problem if I invite people over."

I huffed silently, not sure why I was feeling slightly angry. She was right; I shouldn't have a problem if Malfoy was present. She didn't know about my attraction towards him, no one did. I was going out with Blaise.

Blaise…

"You're right. Sorry."

"Let's go to the dining room then, I'm starving." She said this, having put the beef in a platter.

I sucked in a breath, making my steps as small as possible, not wanting to reach the dining area. It was going to be awkward with Malfoy there. I knew that recently, Blaise hadn't been on the best of terms with the blond man. I didn't know the details, only that Malfoy had somehow gotten on Blaise's bad side. Which had puzzled me, considering Blaise was hard to get a rise out of.

I immediately noticed the tension upon entering the dining room. Harry was seated to the left of Blaise, their chatter somewhat low; while across from Harry was Draco, little Adrian across from Blaise. To the right of Harry was Ginny, her mouth already full. This meant that the only seat left was next to Malfoy.

However, before I could get there, I was intercepted with Blaise standing from his chair and planting a solid kiss on my lips. I was too surprised to respond, he never showed any public display of affection. The kiss lasted at the most five seconds, but to me, it lasted forever. There was an urgency behind it, as if he was afraid this was the last time he would get to be close to me. His hands were curled around my hair, his fingers moving to caress my neck.

I finally came to my senses and broke the kiss, my arms coming to rest on his chest. I gave him a questioning look, disentangling from his almost possessive embrace. He slid back my chair, motioning for me to sit. I followed his lead, noticing how quiet the room had gotten. I blushed, putting a napkin in my lap.

Ginny broke the awkward silence, her cheery voice cutting the air like a knife. "So, Malfoy, I was wondering if you wanted to attend Ron's birthday party. It's not for a couple weeks, but it's going to be a surprise."

I could sense Malfoy tense slightly, and true to form, I saw his hands clench in his lap. The napkin that Adrian had carried was being destroyed by the amount of force that was being exerted by his fingers. He must really feel uncomfortable at the prospect of being among so many Weasleys. Without thinking, I placed one of my hands on top of both of his. He immediately stopped wrestling with the white cloth, his hands ceasing his actions. "I'd be glad to go, Ginerva. Thank you."

When Ginny started to place the entrees on each plate, I discreetly removed my hand, not believing what I had just done. His hands had felt smooth, something I was not expecting. They were also warm, warm enough to contrast against my cold ones. I couldn't deny the small jolt that had run through my body upon the contact and hoped that my face hadn't betrayed any emotions.

"And how about you, Adrian. Would you like to go?" Ginny's voice cut through my thoughts, making me blink repeatedly.

"Is Hermione going to be there?"He turned to look straight at me, his little eyes pleading.

Ginny laughed, her eyes crinkling at the ends. "Yes, dear. I would imagine she is."

"Okay, I'll go too." I almost laughed at the determination in his face.

The room seemed to settle in a comfortable silence, the only sound derived from the clinking of the forks against the plates and someone's throat clearing, repeatedly. After ignoring the noise for a couple minutes, I looked up to find it was Blaise, his eyes fixed on me. I raised my eyebrows, questioning his wary look. He only smiled, as if to put me at ease.

Halfway through dinner, the silence was replaced by conversation. It seemed that even if Draco appeared quiet, he still could carry a conversation that was not only interesting, but funny too. I could see Harry trying not to laugh too loud, his face a weird shade of red. The only person who was not enjoying the evening appeared to be Blaise. He had on a slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Had something happened at work?

"Who wants dessert?" I said, remembering that there still was a course left. Ginny had made my favorite: cheesecake covered with strawberries and the occasional raspberry.

"I'll help you, Hermione," came the reply from Blaise. I nodded my head, hoping this would serve for us to talk.

I walked briskly to the kitchen, my heels clicking away at the tile floor. I leaned against the island, fixing my posture to appear nonchalant, at ease. Blaise entered, looking downcast.

"What's wrong Blaise?" I couldn't hide the worry in my tone.

He looked up, placing the same fake smile. "Nothing is wrong. Why would you say that?"

"Well, all through dinner, you have been extremely quiet and giving me weird looks." He turned his head, running a hand through his hair. "And, you kissed me."

"You didn't want to be kissed?" he grimaced as he said this.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you caught me off guard, that's all." I walked up to where I was in front of him, my hands running back and forth against his chest. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I was entranced looking into his chocolate eyes, his eyelashes long and thick. I felt the pull and kissed him, my mouth moving against his softly, gently. It was so sweet, the way he held me, as if I was going to break. I ran my hands through his hair, feeling the softness of it. I couldn't help the tears that sprung from my eyes, my breath hitching in my throat.

He was saying goodbye…but why? Was I such a horrible girlfriend that I couldn't keep him happy? I felt him pulling away and I deepened the kiss, wanting to get a last precious moment with him.

He finally put space between us, his forehead resting against mine. His fingers rubbed against my cheeks, trying to get the tears that were still running. "It's fine, Hermione, I understand."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. What was he talking about? I shook my head, trying to convey my confusion and hurt with my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He only hugged me, his embrace strong and gentle at the same time. I inhaled his woody scent, trying to get as much as I could. "You don't have to explain anything, okay?" he whispered.

I didn't understand what he was talking about. What had I done? Did someone tell him something about me? "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

I felt dizzy; my breath was coming in ragged. My head was pounding, like a hammer hitting against the back of it. I couldn't feel my hands; numbness had taken over them. On its own accord, my body moved away from his.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, after a few moments, feeling slightly better. "Would you excuse for a minute?"

I walked in a hurry down the hall to the restroom, locking the door behind me. My insides felt as if they were about to burst. I made it in time to throw the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Also, I wanted to go ahead and leave you guys with something before Sunday. I got into the Urban Journalism program that will have me on lockdown for two weeks. So, that means no writing on my part for at least three weeks.**

**Thank you Hilary (Blueskyshymoon08) and Amy (LydiaLovegood) for beta-ing this chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you goes in order to my beta Blueskyshymoon08. Without her, this would probably be utter crap. And I also dedicate this chapter to her, since it was her birthday Friday.**

* * *

(Blaise POV)

I had to do it.

I could see the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him, could feel the way she seemed to hesitate whenever I touched her. But, being the compassionate person that she was, she stayed with me.

I knew from the start that I was already too attached. But how could I not know? She was the epitome of perfection. Her grace surpassed those of the average person; her kindness was endless, she was just…Hermione.

Of course, I could also see that she was attracted to him. Draco.

I didn't want to be that guy. The guy who kept her away from the one that she really wanted. He was my best mate too. I could not ignore the way that things would have turned to out to be. It would have been awkward, to say the least.

I don't know if she noticed, but I resented him. I had finally got a chance to be close to her, and then he came into the picture. And Draco, being Draco, always had to insult me by acting like he didn't know how he felt. As if he wasn't attracted to her.

But I knew… I knew him. Even back at school, he had been engrossed to her. He always denied it, covering up his feelings by throwing insults her way.

I had wondered how he would react when he heard about us dating. With the way in which he glared at me two months back, I had no qualms that I was correct. He was smitten with her, but his pride always came first. Draco wouldn't stoop down and try to interfere, which I was glad for.

Still, I knew how Hermione felt. A bystander wouldn't know, but I knew. Potter's wife knew; with the way she kept dropping hints, I was surprised how oblivious Potter was in general. Even Narcissa noticed; she kept glancing back and forth between Hermione and Draco all through that dinner two months ago.

It was inevitable. I couldn't fool myself into thinking that their attraction would poof into nothingness because I wished it. It would only continue to grow and I couldn't be the one to stand in between them. She might not understand right now, but I know that it was the right decision. Maybe I'll be able to tell her later, when she finally works things out with _him_.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I straightened my skirt before sitting down in the very comfortable sofa that was directly in front of Narcissa Malfoy. Her blonde hair shone in the light that came from the windows all around the sitting room. Her dainty hands picked up the teapot and poured two cups- one for me, one for herself.

I had received an owl from her yesterday, the same night that I had gone back to my little house hurt and confused. Confused with Blaise's decision, hurt that he had chosen that pathway.

After emerging from the bathroom, I had gathered my things, saying goodbye to everyone. I held in my emotions, waiting until I had entered my bedroom before sitting down on my bed, taking off my shoes, and climbed under the covers for a good crying festival.

I had done it again. I was not meant for relationships. Why else would Blaise break it off after only two months? I was better off alone, watching as my friends formed families and created their own happy lives.

I just had to face it, I couldn't completely commit to a person. I didn't feel that rush in my stomach whenever I saw my partner. It was only a dull fire, one that eventually died as time passed by. I never felt any sparks: as much as I tried to get my heart beating faster, it remained the same steady pace. Ron hadn't incited any gut wrenching feelings, and neither had Blaise.

I took the cup from Narcissa's hands, noticing how my hands were shaking. Thankfully, she hadn't filled the cup to the brim, or else the contents would have been spilled all over the very expensive rug under my feet. The tea was hot against my mouth, but I took a big gulp, wanting to ease the pain away from my throat.

Narcissa cleared her throat and I fixed my eyes back on her form. She crossed her legs at the ankles, her posture seeming relaxed yet alert at the same time. She smiled at me for the millionth time since I arrived not five minutes ago, her perfect white teeth contrasting against the red of her lips.

"How are you my dear?"

I shrugged my shoulders, placing the cup on the coffee table, careful not to accidentally touch any of the antiques decorating the table. Heavens knew that I didn't want to be in debt to the Malfoys due to my inability to control my unstable body. "I'm as fine as somebody who just got out of a relationship."

Narcissa looked at me with pity and I felt my shoulders sag. Coming from her, it felt as if the reality of the situation finally settled deep in my stomach. "You poor child. Blaise is nothing less than a gentleman, and I'm sure that he had a perfectly good reason for ending things."

"Of course, he is a fool for letting you go. Anyone can see that," she said with an air of prudence. I smiled, playing with the hem of my blouse.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

"Now, do you want a tour of the gardens? With spring approaching, the plants are starting to look green again."

"That would be lovely." She stood up, her blue attire making her look years younger. She reached for my hand as I stood up and tucked it in her elbow, the embrace seeming oddly comforting for some reason.

"I hope you like walking, because it will not be a short walk." She winked at me and then we were moving.

When the owl came yesterday I had been surprised. Surely, the offer for tea when we met at the bookshop was merely a sort of formality; something that was offered without any meaning behind the words. Like saying you were fine, when in reality, you were dying inside.

But I was wrong; her offer was in fact sincere. It took me an hour before I could sit at my kitchen table with paper and ink and write a reply.

_Yes._

I agreed to meet with her at Malfoy Manor, a casual event that would only include Narcissa and me. It had appeased me that it would only be the two of us, for any more company would have surely made my head pound with pain.

The breeze felt good against my skin as we walked, Narcissa's embrace keeping me steady and feeling a little better. She pointed out different plants with her free hand and I nodded my head, marveling at the expanse of the grounds. They seemed to never end, but then, I guess that was to be expected of the residence.

What seemed liked hours later, we returned to the sitting room. Even after walking for an extended period of time, Narcissa still looked as regal as ever. Her hair was still pin straight, her clothing impeccable. I could only imagine I appeared slightly winded and a bit sweaty. I was feeling a little out of breath, but I didn't make anything out of it.

I grimaced before sitting down, my legs feeling slightly wobbly, this time Narcissa joining me in the same sofa. She patted my knee, and then snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared in front of us, bowing her little body in the direction of Narcissa. I frowned distastefully, but kept my mouth shut.

"Pinky, why don't you bring us something to drink?"

"Yes, mistress!" The elf nodded her head enthusiastically before her pillowcase-covered body was gone in a pop.

After a moment of silence, the elf popped back into the room, setting the iced teas in front of us. She bowed again and then disappeared with a resounding pop once again.

Before I could reach for my drink however, a voice that I knew too well called out from the hall. "It seems our special guest has arrived," said Narcissa contentedly.

"Grandma Cissa, where are you?"

"In the sitting room, darling." Narcissa stood up, walking in the direction of his voice.

I watched as the little boy latched on to her body, his small face looking adorably happy. They embraced with ardor, as if they hadn't seen each other in months. I looked away though, feeling as if the moment was too private, spotting Malfoy as he walked into the room, a small smile on his face.

I felt my body freeze, and I could see his body stiffen upon seeing me. He stopped mid step, a hand stopping from running through his pale hair. His pale eyebrows drew together, and then turned to look at his mother, a questioning expression on his handsome face. But he recovered quickly, a smirk making its way onto his features.

"Hello there, Granger." At his comment, I felt all three pairs of eyes look my way, and I felt my cheeks color.

"Hermione!"

Adrian's voice echoed around the vast room as he walked hurriedly my way, never letting go of Narcissa's hand until he stood in front of me. He looked at me expectantly and I beckoned him with my hands, welcoming the tight hug. He smelled sweet, his hair tickling my nose.

"Grandma Cissa, you didn't tell me Hermione as going to be here!" he said excitedly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, darling." She smiled our way before turning to Malfoy. "Draco dear, what are you doing standing over there? Come sit with us."

The tension in the room increased, and I held Adrian closer to my body. He squirmed out of my grasp and walked to sit with Narcissa in the loveseat across from where I was sitting. Malfoy faltered in his steps before sitting next to me, a glower directed at the pair in front of us.

"How are you today, mother?"

"I'm great. I am so happy that Hermione decided to accompany me for tea today."

Malfoy peered at me from the corner of his eye, and I felt a chill run down my spine. "Um…I should go. I don't want to intrude between your family time. I mean I'm basically a stranger," I rambled on, aware that he was still looking at me.

"Nonsense, dear. Adrian loves you, and that is enough praise to be considered more than a stranger. You are practically family now," Narcissa said with sincere warmth in her eyes.

I felt my eyes prickle, and my stomach tighten. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed a little bit longer.

* * *

Walking with Malfoy was calming, seeing as he kept mostly to himself. The sun was setting, and I was taken aback by the clash of red and orange that had taken over the horizon. It was breathtaking, and I couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped my lips.

"So Granger, mother tells me that you and Blaise are not together anymore."

His statement caused me to momentarily falter in my steps, but I regained my footing quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. I cleared my throat, a nervous habit that was becoming a daily occurrence in my life.

"Yes, that is true." I hoped that my voice displayed none of the confusion for the sudden topic. We had been walking in silence for the past ten minutes, the only sound made by Adrian as he ran around in the very spacious garden.

He was quiet for a few minutes, but I didn't dare to look at him. There was an undertone of something hidden behind his words, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out what it was.

"I'm sure he had a perfectly good explanation," he drawled.

"That's what your mother said."

"Well, great minds think alike," he said nonchalantly. I smiled, watching as Adrian ran his hand through the water at the bird bath in front of us.

"And think, now you have extra time to do whatever your heart desires. But knowing you, you'll just waste it reading books."

Out of my own accord, I felt as I raised my hand to punch him in the arm playfully. However, I wasn't expecting the slight shock that ran from the tip of my fingers, up my arm and down to my toes. I stopped my feet from moving and he mirrored my stance. My spine stiffened, and I was acutely aware that my hand was still in contact with his arm. I quickly made to retrieve it, but his hand captured mine instead, his long fingers wrapping around mine. I blinked rapidly to dispel the fog that had clouded my mind.

I glimpsed up and was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. There was a hunger there; one that made my heart beat rapidly and my breath catch in my throat. His grey eyes shone brightly, the blue almost completely gone. His handsome features seemed even more attractive, if that was possible.

I was ensnared by his beauty, and I didn't know how to break free.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. So what did you guys think?**

This chapter was more of a filler, nothing exciting. Sorry.

So, I thought that with summer came free time, but it turns out I was wrong. My parents have me doing research for universities and such; I'm entering my last year in high school. So, if any of you guys are in college, and think I might be interested in that specific university, then leave me a note. I already have some picked out, but it doesn't hurt to learn of other universities.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Thank you to my beta, blueskyshymoon08. Without her, my writing would be considered a disaster.

* * *

(**Draco's POV**)

I was acutely aware that I was holding her hand, but I didn't know how that happened. One moment we were walking side by side, and the next thing I knew, there was tension in the air. I could not explain the sudden urge to feel her skin against mine. Her good-humored punch was the perfect reason to touch her, but it had meant to be playful as well. However, my reaction was not in any way, humorous. I'm sure she could hear the way my heart was beating, but that might have been a figment of my imagination.

We were only standing, yet I could hear our breaths, coming out as if we had run miles. Her wide eyes showed surprise and panic, but there was also something hidden behind those eyes, something that made me want to smirk. She tried to remove her hand struggling against my hold, but I couldn't bring myself to break the only contact that I had with her. If I was being truthful to myself, the urge to hold her had been there, long hidden. But it had somehow resurfaced, and I wasn't going to let go. No, there was no way that I was going to let go now.

I was sure my eyes showed exactly how I felt, but I couldn't bother to hide it. I wanted her to see just what she evoked in me, a hunger that sometimes had me up a night. I would now and then pace around in my room, trying to will her out of my train of thought. There was no explanation for it; it had just…happened.

I did not know when, but my mind had come to terms with it. Just thinking about her made me feel…alive. Somehow, she had wormed herself into my brain, and her hold wasn't letting go. Not that she had any clue; she was probably oblivious to how she made me feel. But with the way that she reacted to my hold, I felt a smidgen of hope.

I wanted to bring her body against mine, perhaps close my mouth over hers. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way, but I wanted her to, I _needed_ her to. I stepped closer, tightening my grip on her hand. I heard the gasp that came from her mouth, and I looked deep into her eyes. I opened my mouth to tell her something, anything that came into my head.

"Daddy!"

The moment was broken by Adrian's voice, his small form running towards us. I dropped her hand, watching from the corner of my eye as she brought it close to her chest, a dazed expression on her features. I hid my smirk, turning my body away from hers.

"Dad, can we go inside? I'm hungry." Adrian looked at both of us, and I hoped he didn't notice the tension that was hanging on the air.

"Sure," I said. Out of instinct, I grabbed his small hand. "Are you coming, Granger?"

She looked at us, her dazed gaze turning to something else, something akin to tenderness. "I better go. But, I guess I'll see you around."

She hugged Adrian and then walked hurriedly inside, her hips swinging.

* * *

(**Hermione's POV**)

I sat at the doctor's table, looking at the blank white walls that surrounded me. The only color came from the ceiling, where posters were placed to distract the patient when lying down. There was one of a lioness and her cub; the cub sleeping while the mother laid a paw on either side of his body, as if to protect it. Then there was one of puppies in a basket; a cocker spaniel was yawning, a golden retriever was asleep, and two Dalmatians were looking forward with their tongues out.

The door opening caused me to look down from the ceiling, the kind face of my doctor coming into view. I wiped the smile off of my face when she walked in with a slightly somber expression, her mouth in a thin line. I instinctively sat with a wary expression, my back ramrod straight.

She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "How are you this morning, Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine," I said, my hands clasped together.

She looked down at the floor before grabbing the chart from behind the door. She put the glasses that hung from her neck on her nose, her eyes darting back and forth as she read from the papers in front of her.

"Miss Granger, after the tests that we ran, it seems to be that your body has undergone some internal damage. Were you under some very painful spells as of recently?"

With the way she said the last sentence, it appeared as if she knew the answer, but for some reason, wanted me to confirm her train of thought. I frowned, not understanding her question. But then, it dawned on me. Of course.

I had been trying to repress that memory, had put it in the back of my mind all these years. After being tortured, I had shut down. The pain was not something that I wanted to experience again, anytime soon: the face of Bellatrix Lestrange looming over my body used to bring me nightmares. For months, I would wake up in a cold sweat, my body convulsing as I tried not to vomit. I used to feel it in my bones, the raw power of the curse still clawing its way into my body at night, when I was vulnerable.

I cleared my throat, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed. "I was, but it was years ago."

"How long ago, may I ask?"

"Six years." I watched as she wrote down some notes.

"Well, Miss Granger, there is no easy way to say this, but after the biopsy that we ran, it appears that your uterus has been damaged."

"What does that mean?"

"For a woman to become pregnant, the lining of the uterus has to be ready in order for the ovaries to release an egg. The egg travels down the fallopian tube where it waits for possible fertilization. If the woman becomes pregnant, the fertilized egg travels to the uterus where it attaches to the lining of the uterus. However, if the egg is not fertilized, you get your menstrual cycle."

I looked at her, urging her to tell me more. I already knew all this, but it seemed as if she wasn't telling me everything.

"Miss Granger, it appears that due to the damage, your organ is not able to form the lining against the walls of the uterus. Even if you did manage to fertilize the egg, the egg will not stick to the walls of your uterus, causing you to continue with your period."

I gasped, putting my hands against my lower stomach. "You mean to say, that I will not be able to get pregnant?"

"There are quite a few cases just like yours, where women cannot conceive. Some have no reason for conception not to work, and doctors can't find a cause. But in your case, we were able to. You have been experiencing some pelvic pain, haven't you?"

"I thought they were just cramps," I said numbly.

"Yes, many mistake them for menstrual cramps." I couldn't take the pity I her eyes.

"Is that all that is wrong with me?"

"Yes, it appears so. Feeling faint or dizzy may occur, as you already know. If your menstrual flow is extremely heavy, don't think twice, and contact me."

I nodded my head, wringing my hands.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Granger. I hope you feel better." She placed her hand on my shoulder and then walked out. I sighed, all of a sudden feeling extremely tired. I looked up at the poster with the lioness and her cub, feeling pain in my chest.

I would never be able to have children. Having a child had never even registered in my mind before, there was no need. Children were the last thing I desired. But now, now I couldn't have any. Even if I wanted to later on in life, that was not something that I could plan. I would never hold my own child in my arms, and that made my stomach turn.

After checking out of the office, I did the only thing that came to mind: find Ginny.

* * *

There was knocking, and I knew who it was. It could only be him. It was in his nature to want to comfort.

I slipped out of the covers, careful not to trip over them, as I was prone to. The light from the window hurt my eyes, so I kept them half closed, squinting as I made my way downstairs. With haste, I opened the door, wanting to get this over and done with so I could get back to bed.

Harry's form entered, bringing in the stale chilly air of a late February morning. In a week it would be March, and I was glad. With March came spring: flowers blooming, a soft breeze blowing, the clouds opening up to let in the rays of the sun. I was ready for March, _craved it_ with the greatest urgency.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, and I couldn't take it. I knew that Ginny would have told him, but I still wished that she hadn't.

This was supposed to be _my _pain. I didn't want to share it with others, especially with someone who was waiting for a child of his own in only months. He wouldn't know how I felt. At least Ginny would understand after all, she was a woman. Women had it programmed in their bodies to be nurturers. She would know what I was going through, but Harry, he wouldn't experience the thought of a child until after the baby was born. Sure, he would have an idea, but that was it. Only an idea.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Harry." I tried to leave the curt tone out, but there still an undercurrent that made me wince. His expression stayed the same: it was as if he didn't seem to mind; there was no sudden frown or slight flinch.

I walked further into the house until I reached the kitchen, knowing that I would need tea to calm my nerves. Harry followed behind me, and I felt as his hand touched my shoulder with the utmost care, as if afraid that he would scare me with his touch. I turned around, pasting a small smile on my face, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, Hermione? Anything at all. I will always be there for you," he said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You don't have to hold everything inside. There is no shame in letting things out of your system, Hermione." He rubbed my back, just like he used to.

I sighed, bringing my arms around his waist. I hadn't hugged him in months, but I still felt the same warmth, the same comfort that his embraces always provided. I buried my head in his chest, letting my façade crumble. The tears that sprung from my eyes made my cheeks itch and my throat hurt, but he still held me. And for once, I wasn't embarrassed to be held while I let my emotions take over.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter.

So, I had to do some research, but I'm sure the information is not as accurate as it could be. The doctor's room came from my own doctor: I have been there a lot for the past month. To say the least, I am currently taking, no joke, ten different pills throughout the day.

However, if you liked the chapter, please review. It will take away from my stomach pain. And, if you didn't like it, please tell me too.

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

I thank my beta, blueskyshymoon. Without her, there would be endless typos.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I shot Ron an apologetic glance from across the table. As soon as I had walked through the door, the entire Weasley family had been surrounding me as if I was a poor defenseless creature that needed to be protected from any given danger. I didn't see how they had come to that conclusion, seeing as the most dangerous thing here was probably the fork on my plate.

I had allowed Harry to tell Ron what the doctor had told me, fully knowing that he would eventually share with the rest of the redheaded family. I counted on them hounding me with questions, and I had mentally prepared myself for the fiasco that would surely go off the moment I walked through the door. However, I had not been ready for the silence that had taken over the house. Even now, after two hours of mingling, only whispers and silent conversations filled the Burrow.

Whenever I moved, even if I had taken three steps, the Weasley closest to me would move with me. It was as if they had silently agreed to keep a watch on me, only that it was too obvious. I noticed the way they glanced at each other, as if expecting me at any given moment to suddenly burst out in tears.

I didn't think it was fair to Ron that his birthday was ruined due to my condition. All eyes were on me, their faces clearly worried. And now, as we were seated at the table, about to eat the delicious dinner made by Molly, I couldn't help but give wary smiles to the people surrounding me.

The usual cheery house had turned somber, and I was feeling self-conscious. Even the twins were quiet, the usual happy glint gone from their eyes. I wanted to scream and say that I was fine, but remained quiet.

No sooner had I taken the first bite that voices filled the hallway. The two blond figures walking through the dining room doors caused my heart to stop and then restart, going double time. My eyes locked with Draco, my cheeks flaming, recalling our last encounter. He seemed to remember as well, for he smirked, his cocky attitude reflected in that one gesture.

"Draco, you made it."

Ginny's voice was like a bucket of water, my better judgment telling me that it was not good that he was here. Not good at all.

It wouldn't do well that everyone was acting weird around me- he would notice, and then ask questions. Those questions I wasn't sure I could answer. And knowing Draco, he wouldn't go around snooping. No, he would go straight to the problem: me.

I glanced around the table, noticing how everyone seemed to be blatantly staring at me. I smiled at Draco, hoping that would put them at ease. It did, their attention turning back to their plates.

"Come on Draco, dear, let's get you a plate. You too, Adrian. Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

Draco followed a talking Molly to the kitchen, while Adrian made his way towards my side of the table, stopping in between Fred and me.

"Hello there, mate. We've never been properly introduced, but I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," said the other twin next to me.

"Nice to meet you, Fred and George."

I giggled under my breath; Adrian's no-nonsense tone of voice reminding me of a mini Draco.

My giggling caught the Weasleys attention, and it seemed to break the tension in the room. By the time Draco came back with two plates of food, the room was filled with laughter and the usual loudness that accompanied the red headed family.

* * *

After dinner I retired outside, bringing Adrian with me. It was calming watching the sun set, the red of the rays clashing with the blinding yellow and light pink waves. The light sweater that I had donned wasn't enough to fend off the chilly air, but I would not move to a warmer place. No, inside the house just reminded me of what I was trying to forget.

I placed my arm around Adrian's form, hugging him closer to my cold body. I could tell he was sleepy, and his head burrowing against my side only served to prove my point. His little hands kept playing with my fingers, an action that had my chest hurting and my eyes glazing over.

At this point in time, it wouldn't do to get attached with a child. An attachment would only prove to be hazardous, a connection that would most likely hurt in the long run.

Too bad I already had a soft spot for to him; my heart had made a special place for Adrian the moment he decided to hug my legs from under the table. And how could I not? He had such a wonderful personality and was unbearably sweet.

I wasn't, in the least bit, regretting attaching myself to the four-year-old sitting next to me.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

After sitting for the great amount of ten minutes surrounded by Weasleys, I decided that it was time to politely retreat outside. The appearance of one being winded by mere sitting seemed to satisfy the red bunch, eating up my excuse of being "too stuffed." I stepped outside, taking in the darkening sky, before turning to the pair sitting down on the porch swing.

Hermione had her arms around Adrian, his sleeping form pressed tightly against her body. She was running her hands through his hair, an action that must have put him to sleep, and she was smiling. However, the smile had a tinge of sorrow to it, her eyes glassy.

But what had me glued to my spot was how they both looked like mother and son. If I had been a random stranger who happened to walk by, I would have assumed that Hermione was Adrian's mother. They didn't share any physical qualities, but the way they were holding each other could only be described as… affectionate.

Without making a noise, I made my way to the swing, making sure not to disturb Adrian since he was quick to wake. I sat myself next to her, mindful of the fact that Adrian was seated in her lap.

"Can I take him home?"

Her brown eyes showed unimaginable sorrow, so much so that I could only nod my head. I didn't want to pry, but my mouth opened on its own accord.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't look at me, just kept on running her fingers through Adrian's hair, looking at the darkened sky that was starting to fill with endless stars.

"I'm adequate."

_Adequate_. Her answer didn't satisfy me, but my better judgment kept me from prodding her further.

Without being able to stop, I reached over and placed my arm around her shoulders. The act felt so intimate, and yet…right. I pulled her form closer to me, feeling the warmth of her body against mine.

In an unexpected gesture, she placed her head on my shoulder, making my breath catch. She smelled liked lavender, clouding my senses. Her hair was inexplicably soft against my cheek, the big curls that framed her face shiny against the porch light. She was pliant against me, her body leaning gently against mine. The warm liquid seeping into my shirt snapped me out of my reverie, my forehead furrowing instantly.

She was _crying_.

It was quiet for a few minutes, only sniffles and small sighs made their way into my ears. But then her body started shaking, wrecking sobs that had me stumped. Her small frame seemed even smaller, hunched over like I had never seen it before.

I looked down to find Adrian awake, his eyes watering. I reached over to place Adrian on the swing next to Hermione, but she wouldn't surrender her hold on him. She buried her head in Adrian's hair, hugging him fiercely.

"Hermione," I whispered, not wanting to startle her by talking any louder. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, grabbing my hand and squeezing it firmly. I looked at our entwined hands, my head swimming slightly.

I felt lost, her behavior taking me by surprise. I was used to the no-nonsense Granger, her strong views and know-it-all attitude exuding from her body itself. But her disheveled form wasn't something I had ever encountered. It boggled my mind, holding her while her emotions were in disarray.

"Do you want me to get Potter's wife?"

Again, she shook her head, the tears running down her face wetting my shirt.

I did the only thing I could do: I grabbed both Hermione and Adrian and apparated them to Granger's house. I didn't think she would be comfortable entering my home, the back of my mind telling me to get her as relaxed as possible.

I climbed her stairs, carrying her shaking body up to her room, Adrian trailing behind me. I laid her body on the bed, taking her heels off, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Her body curled up into a ball, her hair the only thing visible due to the sheets. I looked around her bedroom, noticing the books that were placed far and wide, covering almost every surface.

I turned to go, but felt her hand on my arm, making me freeze on the spot. Her brown eyes were hopeful, and they darted between Adrian and me.

"Can you stay?"

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I didn't know what came over me, but seeing Draco made me want to bawl my eyes out. So I did.

There was no explanation. None at all. Just glancing between Adrian and Draco had me thinking of what could be. The family I would _never_ have.

Draco had his son, a son he could love and cherish. He could go home hand in hand with Adrian, while I had to go home to an empty house. And I was tired of being alone.

When he held me on the porch swing, my heart beat uncontrollably. Even though he didn't show it, I knew that he cared. He wouldn't have bothered to ask me what was wrong if he didn't care, even a little bit.

"Can you stay?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even register them, but I didn't regret them.

"I don't want to be alone."

I watched as his shoulders slumped down, a gesture that I took as a sign of defeat. Adrian climbed into the bed, burrowing under the covers next to me. It broke my heart to feel his little arms wrap around me.

I looked up at Draco, his brow furrowing when I made eye contact with him. He looked weary, even though his attire looked impeccable.

I didn't really know what I wanted, but I held his gaze for an immeasurable time.

"Draco…"

It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I had been calling him Draco in my mind. The term Malfoy had been gone for some time, and I didn't know when the transition had occurred. I blushed slightly, still holding his gaze.

I watched as he took off his shoes, discarding his outer robes at the foot of the bed. With caution, he held back the sheets as he got in next to me, his body stiff as soon as he settled down. But I didn't care about his awkwardness— all I could do was hold on to him, my arms wrapping around him tightly.

I didn't know what was coming over me, but I knew that I needed him to embrace me. And when I felt his arm around my waist, I knew that I wouldn't let go.

No, I wasn't going to _give up_ my hold on him or Adrian.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! Sorry for the wait. School and applying to scholarships like crazy has kept me from writing.

Hoped you guys liked the chapter. Please review; it will make the bond between Draco and Hermione even stronger.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my readers, _lovedreamergrl._ Our constant banter has reminded me to continue with the story. So thank her for inconspicuously making me write.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks go in order to my beta, blueskyshymoon-olgameisterfunk. Her amazing talent of catching my many mistakes astounds me.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

The rays from the sun hit me painfully, causing me to wince and burrow my head further into the warm body next me. My body felt as if it weighed a ton, my arms and legs too heavy to move more than an few inches. The hand that was draped over my stomach and chest feels comfortable, and I can't describe the feeling of familiarity that sleeping next to Hermione Granger causes in the back of my mind. Her scent is overpowering and yet I can't get enough, my nose trailing her neckline on its own accord.

I couldn't condone my behavior as I was too aware of how my body was reacting to the feeling of her next to me…a certain body part, to be precise.

I blink wildly, trying to clear my head, which felt strangely _content_ for some reason. Carefully, so as to not disturb the sleeping person next to me, I disentangle my body from Granger's. It is as if she senses my retreating form, for she tightens her hold on my shirt subconsciously before I can fully escape her grasp.

Glancing up, I notice that it is near mid morning, the clock hanging from the wall ticking away as if nothing monumental has happened.

I had just slept in the same bed with Granger; granted we didn't actually have sex. Which was good…no sex. With Granger.

I look down at the wild curls that are spread everywhere; her features are peaceful, unlike the anguish shown last night. Seeing Granger so vulnerable caused a weird feeling in my stomach, one that did not sit well with me.

My body feels stiff from sleeping in daily clothes as try to find my discarded shoes. The slight snoring from Hermione causing my mouth to twitch. The soft sound sounded more like the breathing of a kitten than a human female.

I suck in a breath as she turns and hugs Adrian to her side, the almost white hair of my son contrasting starkly against the chocolate curls. He makes a tiny noise before nuzzling further into her side, his hand hugging her arm with a force that surprises me.

I hesitate before making my way downstairs to the kitchen, feeling odd as I look through Granger's cabinets, trying to find something suitable to make tea. I snort at finding several mugs, all brightly colored and looking worse for the wear.

Snooping around her kitchen makes my stomach twist uncomfortably, for I feel as if I'm invading her privacy. Not that a kitchen could hide anything monumental, but the fact that she might not want me here when she woke up caused me to wince as I heard the kettle whistle.

I add a bit of sugar to a weirdly-colored burnt orange mug, feeling satisfied as the liquid washes down my throat. I debate whether I should wake up Adrian and leave before Granger wakes up, or simply letting things fall as they should, thereby waiting for Granger to come to her senses before exiting through the front door.

The sound of footsteps causes my self induced trance to break, the sight of both Adrian and Granger hand and hand almost causing me to drop the ugly mug. They looked…perfect together. I choked a little at the way my thoughts were betraying me, sputtering a bit before composing myself.

"Oh good, you made tea."

I smile wanly at her, aware of the way Adrian was looking at Granger. His eyes seemed glued to her every movement, much like those of a child upon looking upon a parent, his adoration clear to my eyes. I observed as Granger rummaged through her cabinets, all while never letting go of Adrian's hand, her head turning his way every few moments as if to make sure he was still there.

I was once again hit by the feeling of looking into something I wasn't supposed to, as if their interaction was not meant for prying eyes. I had a feeling Adrian wasn't the only one who was attached to someone they weren't supposed to, and that made me feel very awkward inside. Awkward for standing in the kitchen of someone I didn't really know. Awkward for letting my son attach himself to someone who could very well pose for what he was missing. The fact that Adrian could see Hermione as a potential mother did not escape me, and I dreaded telling him otherwise.

"Here you go, honey."

Granger hands Adrian a cookie, his face lighting up instantly.

I suddenly feel claustrophobic, and I place the horrendously ugly orange mug on the counter and quickly walked to the living room to sit down. I can hear both of them talking, her soft laugh echoing in the otherwise silent house.

I have to get out of here. No, _we_ have to get out of here.

* * *

(Adrian's POV)

It smells really good, and I feel really warm and safe. I open my eyes to find myself being hugged by Hermione. She feels soft and I hug her arm tighter to myself.

It's been a long time since I've slept with anyone in the same bed. I used to sneak into my dad's bed at night until he told me that I had to learn to sleep by myself. He didn't want me to become spoiled, or so he told me when I asked him about it.

Dad is not in the bed anymore and I wonder where he is.

I hum slightly when Hermione runs one of her hands through my hair, enjoying how she does this action, even in her sleep. I close my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep. I know that when dad realizes I'm awake he will make us leave. I know that he cares for Hermione, even if he has never told me so, but I can tell. But I can also tell that he becomes uncomfortable when Hermione is near. I think he likes her, but I'm not going to say anything.

I feel Hermione stir, and I close my eyes tighter, burying myself closer to her side.

"Adrian, are you alright?"

Her fingers run through my hair and I open my eyes. I want to laugh at the way her hair looks, for it looks really silly.

"Yes."

She smiles, which makes me smile, and I can't help but throw my arms around her neck. She rubs her hands on my back and I sigh, placing my head on her shoulder.

"Are you still sleepy, honey?"

I want to say yes so we can stay in the bed, but I don't want to lie to her. Dad says lying is never good.

"No, I'm not sleepy anymore."

I get a really weird feeling when she stops rubbing my back; it makes me want to cry.

"Let's get up then. I think your dad is in the kitchen, let's go join him."

I let her sit up, but I still have my arms around her neck.

"You're going to have to let go, honey, if you want us to go downstairs."

I tighten my arms around her, hoping that she gets my message.

She does.

She lays back down, placing my head back in her shoulder and hugging my body to hers. I wonder if this is how mothers hold their sons and I can't help but start to cry. I don't know where my mom is, but I don't really want to meet her. I want Hermione to be my mom, but I know that she might not want to, which makes me cry harder.

"Oh honey, why are you crying?"

I try to make myself stop, wondering if Hermione gets uncomfortable as dad does when I start crying.

"I just want- I want you to be my mom," I say quietly. I don't know if she hears me, but I don't feel like saying it again.

She tightens her hold on me. "Honey, I would love to be your mom."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would. You are such a wonderful person, and I would be honored to be your mom."

I feel as she kisses my head, which makes me smile.

"But you know that for me to be your mom, I would have to marry your dad. And even though your dad is a great person, we don't have that kind of relationship. Do you understand?"

I nod my head against her shoulder, wanting to tell her that my dad likes her, but I contain myself.

"Now, why don't we go downstairs and make you some breakfast, hmm?

I take her hand as we walk towards the kitchen, happy that she would want to be my mom. I know that I love her, and she loves me too.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I walk back to the kitchen, the aroma of bacon and eggs permeating the small room. Adrian is sitting on the counter, watching her with the same intensity as before.

I clear my throat, not knowing how to get their attention.

"Good morning, Draco." She doesn't turn from the stove when she talks, which is a slight relief to my senses. I don't know how I would appear to her if she decided to glance back at me. Troubled, perhaps.

"Are you feeling better, Granger?"

It doesn't escape me that I have started to call her by her last name again, and I wonder if she notices the change.

"I'm doing better, Malfoy. Thank you for asking." Her back stiffens, and I see her glance at my son momentarily.

She noticed.

"Are you ready to go, Adrian?"

He doesn't acknowledge me, which causes me to frown and peer at him with scrutiny. His gray eyes are slightly watery and red rimmed, and I wonder why I didn't notice when I first saw him enter the kitchen.

Without thinking I talk and instantly regret it.

"What did you do to my son, Granger?"

"Excuse me?" Her tone is incredulous as she whirls around, spatula held tightly to her side.

I try to hold in my sudden anger when I see Adrian glare at me.

"What I mean is, why was my son crying?"

I watch as she bites her lip, her eyes looking into mine with an intensity I don't understand.

"I don't think you should be asking me that," she says quietly. She motions towards Adrian when I raise my eyebrows.

"Is something the matter, Adrian?"

Without really thinking, I stand in front of him before taking him into my arms. I instantly regret not doing this more often as I feel him flinch slightly before relaxing against my arms. What kind of father causes their own son to flinch from a hug?

His hair tickles my nose as he hugs me tighter. I don't say anything as he releases me, and feel slightly upset when he opens his arms for Granger. She mumbles something that sounds like "poor baby" before taking him in her arms and moving to the living room.

I can only watch them as she rocks him back and forth in her arms, very much like a mother does to her child. I feel out of place, and the feeling of wanting to escape comes back full force.

I know that the contempt that I feel towards Granger is irrational, but I can't help it. Being emotionally detached was how I was raised, and I had never felt more abhorrence towards my father than I did at this moment. Because of him, my son was seeking comfort in someone other than myself, making me realize that my parenting was not as excellent as I thought it had been.

Granger sat down with Adrian still in her arms, and I could only watch from the doorway, feeling ill at ease and distressed.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, I'm back. I can't believe eight months passed by without updating this story.

I graduated from high school and I'm just so happy to embark on the journey that a private university will bring me.

I didn't know in what direction I was going to go with the story, but I think I figured it out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
